What If?
by Arwen4eva
Summary: What if Arthur hadn't actually died but perhaps passed out and woken up on Avalon... Based mostly on Arwen, teeny weeny bits of Merthur at parts :) Rated T just to be safe! I DON'T OWN MERLIN!
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

**A/N: Another fanfic, yay! :) Only something small though... I had an idea for this since this morning and it has formed into what you see below! :) Please review as I would like to know what you think! :)**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx **

In the middle of Avalon, the boat is still floating out to the small island on which Arthur will finally rest.  
But then Arthur's eyes flutter open. The pain in his side has miraculously vanished to his relief and his strength has returned. Perhaps it was all a dream? But it couldn't have been. Maybe it was magic...

Maybe it was Merlin...

Arthur sits up, which gently sways the boat in the water, and sees only mist around him, lapping over his boots and dancing around his body.

His mind drifts to Guinevere. How long had he been on this boat. Had word been sent to her explaining his death? How would she be coping? Probably remaining strong in front of everyone as she always would but when she is alone... not very good probably.

He needed to get off the boat. He needed to get back to his Guinevere, and he knew only one possible way of doing so.

"Merlin?"

He looks behind him hoping to see his friend, now accepted for his magic or at least some sign of where he may be.

But there is nothing, no one.

"MERLIN! Help me you idiot!"

From the shoreline, Merlin could hear Arthur calling his name with confusion in his voice. But he only thinks it is his imagination.

He is trying his best to cope with his best friend's un-timely death, and the fact that he had just sent word to Camelot to inform Gwen.

But then the word _idiot_ crosses his ears...

He swiftly turns his head to the water and his cheeks tug the corners of his mouth up, forming a huge smile on his face.

"My dollophead is back."


	2. Chapter 2 - Going back to Camelot

**A/N: Hello wonderful people. I though I might try to continue this story if you want me to. So here is another chapter for you. :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

A few spells later - Merlin couldn't remember the right one due to bad lack of sleep - the boat on which Arthur was patiently sitting on, was slowly coming back to dry land.

_This cannot be happening. This cannot he happening. He died! I have sent word to Gwen about his death and he pulls a stunt like this!_ Merlin thinks frustrated.

He believes that Arthur must have faked the whole thing. Including going pale and ghostly...

"Merlin?"

Friends are then reunited.

Arthur clambers off the boat and quickly walks until he is standing right in front of him.

"Arthur? How can this be?"

"You tell me."

It was then, Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug. Arthur didn't really return it because he was confused at why his manser- not friend was hugging him.

"Well, you're real then." he said releasing the King.

"How long have I been..."

"It's been two weeks Arthur. I had sent word to Gwen the day you... Anyway, the news has spread around the kingdom. I've been here, I couldn't return."

"And Guinevere?" Arthur asks.

"I've heard she is coping well and the kingdom is doing ok." Arthur releases a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. To know his Guinevere was coping... It made Arthur feel a smidge better.

"The wounded have been cared for. She has made sure that everyone is fine. But..."

"But?" Now Arthur was worrying. A lot.

"According to the letter I received from Gaius, Gwaine is dead, killed by Morgana."

Arthur hung his head in respect. Gwaine was a good friend to all, another dear friend had been lost to him. Lancelot, Elyan and now Gwaine.

"Come on, we should get you back to Camelot. Gwen will be amazed to see you."

Arthur's head shot up when he heard the mention of his wife.

With eagerness, Arthur nodded his head and followed Merlin to two horses. One for a rider, the other for supplies.

"Planning on going somewhere are we Merlin?" the King asks, his finger pointing to the many supplies on the second horse.

"I was going to live by the lake. I wanted to be near my friend as I couldn't go back to Camelot."

Merlin then busied himself removing half of the supplies revealing a saddle and tying them to his horse.

"Why couldn't you go back to Camelot?" Arthur asks as he rests his back on a nearby tree.

"I failed." he says stopping his task to look up at Arthur. "I promised you that you wouldn't die. I promised Gwen that I would be by your side and look after you, yet I failed."

Merlin continues with his tasks and finishes tying the saddle.

"I am sorry Arthur."

Arthur walks from the tree and climbs onto his horse as Merlin does the same.

"I know Merlin."

"No, you don't that's the thing Arthur. You had put your trust in me to make sure you were ok, and well, obviously I failed."

"I don't care if you failed me or not, I'm glad to have my friend back." Arthur says staring at Merlin.

"Really?" Merlin replies with a grin on his face.

"Yep."

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"You promised me two days off."

Arthur laughs.

"Yes, I did. What about it?"

"I'll only have those days off when we are settled back into Camelot."

"How thoughtful of you Merlin. You know, you won't have to be just my servant any more."

"No?"

"No. I want to make you my advisor for magic. Hopefully we can one day restore full peace across the kingdoms. One day, I will lift the ban on magic and I want you to help me do that."

"It would be my pleasure."

"But it would be nice to still have you as my servant. Despite all your flaws and your clumsiness, at least with your magic I won't have to worry about much."

Merlin laughs.

"That's nice to know."

"Good. Now, can we get back home please Merlin. I wish to see my wife."

"Of course my lord."

With that conversation over, Merlin and Arthur set off back to Camelot as fast as they could without needing to break, to impart the wonderful news that the King lives again.

**End note: Don't worry, Arwen will follow soon! ****Reviews would be appreciated pwetty pwease :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Love Reunited

**A/N: So another chapter for you wonderful people :) Reviews are greatly appreciated as I would LOVE to know what you think! :) A much longer chapter for you :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx **

Back in Camelot, once again Gwen had refused to eat more than a few mouthfuls of food, dismissed the maids who tried to help her with anything she may need and sat by the window overlooking the courtyard.

Ever since Arthur's death had been announced to everyone, Gwen had taken control of the kingdom well and seemed to be coping fine. But in reality, she was dying inside. Whenever she was alone, her true emotions would appear.

She had to remain strong for the kingdom, its people but most of all, for Arthur's sake.

As per the past two weeks, Gwen changes into her nightgown and before climbing into their bed -_ their_ bed, not _her_ bed - pulls on one of Arthur shirts from the wardrobe.

Gwen snuggles under the warm covers and hugs the shirt closer to her body. This was the closest she was going to get to her now dead husband.

Tears leak out from her eyes once again and this occurs for a few hours until sleep and exhaustion from the crying eventually takes her.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin finally arrive in Camelot.

They manage to get into the stables undetected. Merlin ties up the horses.

"What about the bags?" Arthur asks as Merlin begins to walk out of the stables.

"I will get those later Arthur, come on."

Sneaking past the guards isn't at all hard for them as they are practically asleep.

"Why are we sneaking past the guards again Merlin?" Arthur whispers.

"They believe you are dead Arthur. They would probably accuse you of sorcery pretending to be like the King when in actual fact, you are the King."

Arthur nods.

"Ok." was his simple reply.

With Arthur taking the lead, getting through the castle undetected was very easy.

* * *

They stand outside Arthur and Gwen's chambers.

"Be quiet when you go in Merlin." Arthur whispers. "If you startle her in her sleep, she is not your friend for a while."

Merlin nods with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like Gwen."

Very quietly they move into the chambers.

Arthur begins to walk over to the bed when he sees Gwen struggling against her nightmares.

"Arthur, no." He turns to Merlin.

"She needs me Merlin, look at her." Arthur says with a pleading tone.

"She'll wake up from the nightmare soon enough."

"You want me to watch her suffer. You want me to watch my wife suffer." Arthur could feel tears pricking his eyes.

"I'm afraid so Sire, but I doubt it will be for long."

After about 5 minutes of Gwen tossing, turning and mumbling Arthur's name countless times, Gwen shoots up in bed, gasping for her breath.

Because of the darkness of the room, she isn't aware of her two visitors.

When Arthur sees Gwen wearing one of his shirts he smiles. He knew Gwen would make sure she was near her husband any way she could.

Gwen then stumbles out of bed and goes over to the wardrobe.

Once again, Arthur tries walking to her but Merlin stops him.

He looks towards his friend pleading to be near his wife but Merlin just mouths '_wait a moment_' to him.

They both look back to Gwen who had now wrapped herself in one of Arthur's cloaks.

He could see in the very dim light from the moon, her face is now covered with tears.

She shuffles back over to the bed and Arthur could take it no more, he begins to walk to his wife.

But after only 2 steps he stops.

Gwen, obviously being startled by the sound of his footsteps, quickly grabs a sword and is now pointing it into the darkened room.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

"Show yourself! I am the Queen of Camelot and I demand you show yourself!"

At that moment before Arthur could do so, Merlin steps forward revealing himself.

The sword in Gwen's hand immediately drops to the floor with a clang and she throws her arms around her friend and openly cries.

"Hey, Gwen it's ok. Stop crying please." She pulls back and sit on the edge of the bed tugging Arthur's cloak tighter around her small body.

"Sorry Merlin. It's just that I cannot reveal my emotions in public. Not even in front of Leon and Percival."

"I understand that. I'm sorry."

"I know Merlin. You tried to help Arthur for both him and me, and I thank you for that. I just wish he was here. I need him Merlin. I _need _Arthur, my husband with me **_here_**!" Her voice had risen to near a shout by the time she had finished speaking.

Arthur's eyes glossed over with tears. He wasn't aware of how his Guinevere was feeling about the loss of her husband. All Arthur wanted to do was hold Gwen for as long as he could.

"It is hard for you, I know that. You lost your brother, then your husband. Also I heard about Gwaine, he was a dear friend to us all."

"I suppose that is one good thing I can tell you about then." Gwen says, the tears now stopping.

"What?"

"Gwaine returned yesterday. It was a miracle. He was beaten up a bit so he is with Gaius at the moment. We had all believed him to be dead. But it was what everyone needed, something to make them feel a bit happier." Her voice catches at the end of the sentence and the tears began to flow again.

Gwen stares at the floor trying to stop her tears for the benefit of her friend. She needed to be strong anyway. Merlin couldn't help but smile slightly.

But Arthur. Tears now began to flow down his cheeks as well.

"Can I depart more good news for you then Gwen. Specifically aimed at you."

Gwen looks up at a smiling Merlin. But no smile appears on her face.

"I doubt you would have anything that would cheer me up enough Merlin. There is only one thing I need."

"I know and well..."

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows as Merlin looked behind him then back at her.

She heard more footsteps and a candle bursts into life next to the bed.

She stands up, dropping the cloak on the bed and it was as if she had just frozen staring at Arthur.

"Hello Guinevere." Arthur said smiling.

"Is...is that really you Arthur?"

"Trust me I am as surprised as you are Guinevere."

"But how can you be here? You..."

"I know."

"You're a ghost or I am dreaming again. Ugh, I am fed up of these dreams now, finding you again then losing you." Gwen hits her forehead with her palm attempting to wake herself up.

Arthur steps forward so he is right in front of her.

"Don't do that Guinevere. You will hurt yourself." Arthur says grabbing her wrist.

She lowers her hands and stares at her now alive and well husband.

"Gwen." Merlin spoke up. "I have no idea why Arthur has returned. I don't have any answers but I will leave you two alone and I'm going to see Gaius."

Gwen just nods keeping her eyes on Arthur.

Arthur turns his head quickly at Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin. For everything."

"My pleasure Sire."

With that Merlin left.

"Is it really actually you?" Gwen asks after hearing the door click shut.

"It is really actually me."

Gwen then throws herself at Arthur, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tight, crying even more than before.

"Just let it out Guinevere. I'm home now and I'm not leaving you again. I promise you."

Arthur buries his face into Gwen's hair and holds her close.

After a while, Gwen's tears subside and she withdraws from Arthur's grasp enough so she can look him.

"I've missed you so much Arthur."

"I've missed you too. More than you could imagine."

Arthur lifts up his hand and wipes the tears from Gwen's face.

"You haven't been sleeping have you Guinevere?"

She shakes her head.

"No, I couldn't. At first I was too worried about you, then when word came that you had died well, I've had nightmares ever since."

Arthur gave his wife a sympathetic smile.

"How about, you help me with my chain mail, then I will make sure those nightmares don't come back."

For the first time in a few weeks, a smile graces Gwen's face.

"Agreed."

Arthur then lets Gwen go and she swiftly strips him of his cloak, chain mail, jacket and gives him the shirt she had been wearing to wear.

She climbs into bed whilst Arthur puts his stuff on the desk which is covered with papers.

Arthur picks one up and looks at it.

"How much work have you been trying to do Guinevere?"

"Honestly, I'm not overly sure. Most days I am in a daze and just get stuff done I suppose. It stops me from thinking too much and I haven't been wanting to do that."

Arthur climbs into bed and Gwen rests her head over his heart.

"Well, I'm here and you won't have to worry about that any more."

"You won't leave me again, will you?"

"Guinevere." Arthur sits up slightly and turns on his side facing Gwen. "I will never leave you again."

Gwen places her hand on the back of his neck and pulls his head towards her.

Their lips attach to each other. Arthur shifts so he is half on top of Gwen.

Gwen traces her tongue along his bottom lip and immediately is gained entry. Their tongues then battle for dominance in each others mouths.

After a few moments it is clear that Gwen is losing that battle. So she gives in and Arthur tastes the familiar interiors of his wife's mouth.

Her hands run through his hair as his caress her arms, her waist, her hips.

Arthur pulls away from Gwen lips but they make their way along her jaw and to her neck.

Her hands roam up his shirt and over his toned chest that she adores.

His lips then latched onto hers again.

Her hands returned to his hair and his caressing her cheeks.

After a few minutes, they both break apart breathless.

"As long as I live, I will never, ever leave you. I love you far too much." Arthur says laying back down.

Gwen resumes her place on Arthur's chest and wraps her arm over his waist.

"I love you Arthur Pendragon."

"I love you Guinevere Pendragon."

"With all my heart." they say in unison as they drift off to sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Morning After

**A/N: Another (slightly longer) chapter for you! :) Thank you for all you lovely reviews! :) Enjoy this chapter... :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

Gwen wakes up feeling slightly confused.

Dreaming of Arthur coming back to her again felt so real to her. It isn't possible for that to happen.

But as she moves her head, surprisingly hearing a heartbeat, she looks up to see him asleep.

Arthur. _Her_ Arthur.

He feels her moving around and is woken by her movement.

"Good morning my love." he says planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning Arthur."

"How are you? I could tell I chased away those nightmares last night, you look better."

"I had a fantastic night's sleep thanks to you."

"I'm pleased."

Gwen scoots further up so her head is now resting on Arthur's shoulder and her hand finds his ear and begins to fiddle slightly, an old habit of hers coming to light.

"Arthur?"

"Mm?"

"You know that I will have to announce your return to the counsel today."

"Well, if they see me walking around the palace without being told, someone will claim it is sorcery."

"You know about Merlin don't you?"

"Yes, and I forgive him for keeping it a secret. Wait a moment, how do you know?"

"I just guessed really. It was first at Camlann we saw the old sorcerer as we know now to be Merlin, and I asked Gaius if he knew him because he had a small smile on his face, and he admitted that he did which left me curious."

Arthur nods his head slightly showing he understands and is following.

"Then it was a few days after you had gone, I requested to see Gaius. I asked him if I knew the sorcerer as I thought I should have some right to know, not as a Queen but as a friend, also I had the inkling that it was Merlin so if it was him I had the right to know as your wife, and after some reluctance he said that he would take good care of you. I knew then for sure that it was Merlin. You know, I had been thinking about the ban on magic, perhaps lifting it?"

"I was saying the same thing to Merlin actually. I want to make him my advisor for magic and with his help, one day the ban will be repealed and hopefully peace restored to the realm."

"That my lord." Gwen turns over out of Arthur's grasp so they are face to face.

"Is an excellent idea. I'm glad that you are thinking over it especially with Morgana gone."

Arthur smiles at Gwen. He knew that even as a servant, she always showed that she was capable of handling things like a Queen and thinking as Arthur would meant a great deal to him.

"Arthur, I'm curious, what exactly happened with Morgana? Only you and Merlin know."

"Merlin did it. He killed her with my sword. I always knew that sword was special and I was right. Merlin told Morgana it was forged in a dragons breath which was the only thing that would kill her. I watched the whole thing unable to do anything because of my injury. If it wasn't for Merlin, I would have had Morgana kneeling next to me with a smug look on her face as I painfully died, she believed that she had gotten rid of him, throwing him back with her magic but Merlin defeated her once and for all."

Gwen lays back down on Arthur's shoulder and is stroking his cheek with her thumb. She sighs.

"I'm sorry." Gwen says.

"Don't be. For some reason, I was glad that she died. Peace can be brought about once more but shouldn't I have felt something? She was my sister after all."

"She did unforgivable things Arthur. She betrayed us all and for what? A throne she wasn't even entitled to. She lost all her friends by doing so. I used to consider her as the sister I never had, with the betrayal, I hated to be around such a monster. To be honest, I believe she deserved to die."

"When you come to think of it." Arthur says slightly desperate to change the subject.

"I haven't got my sword. I didn't have it when I woke up on the boat, Merlin didn't have it."

Arthur sits up bringing Gwen with him. Gwen withdraws from Arthur's grip and climbs out of bed, wrapping a shawl around her arms.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouts.

"Hey, why are you shouting for him? Do you want the whole castle to know you are here?"

"Isn't that what we're revealing today though?"

"Yes, but not right now."

Arthur gets out of bed and walks over to Gwen. His arms wrap around her waist from behind and he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful Guinevere."

Gwen laughs and drops her head back onto his shoulder.

"You don't know how much I've missed those words Arthur. These past weeks have been hell without you."

Arthur lifts his head up so he is looking at Gwen.

"I'm here now."

"I could wish for nothing more. I love you."

"I love you too."

Just as their lips touch, there is a knock at the door.

Arthur moans as he pulls apart from Gwen and she laughs.

"Who is it?" Gwen says remaining in Arthur's arms.

"Merlin."

"Come in."

They look at the door to see Merlin and Gaius walk in.

"Good morning Merlin, morning Gaius." Gwen says to the visitors.

"Good morning my lady." Gaius says. He then looks upon Arthur.

"It is wonderful to see you again my lord. How have you been? Any pain from the wound you had?"

"Thank you Gaius. And no, I haven't had any problems. When I woke up on the boat, I had no pain and my strength had returned. It was like the events that had occurred never happened."

"I would like to check you over later anyway just to be sure."

"Of course." Arthur looks over to Merlin.

"Now Merlin, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"What became of my sword? I haven't seen it since... Well you know."

"Ah. I umm..."

"Merlin?"

"I may have thrown it into the lake."

"What? Why?!" Arthur says, slight anger clear in his voice.

"I thought you were dead! That sword has great power and it is only meant to be wielded by you. It is being safe guarded by Freya, the Lady of the Lake."

"Ok. Is there any chance I may be able to get it back?" he asks calmer this time.

"I could try."

"Thank you."

"Gaius." Gwen asks. "How is Gwaine? He was a bit beaten up when he arrived."

"He is fine my lady. He just needs rest."

"Thank you. Could you convene the counsel for me? Tell them to meet me in the counsel chambers in an hour."

"Of course my lady."

Gaius nods his head showing he understands, bows to both Gwen and Arthur, then leaves the room.

"Shall I get some food for you both?"

"I'm not hungry thank you Merlin but bring up a plate for Arthur." Gwen says her stomach turning at the thought of food.

"Ok."

Merlin turns to leave.

"Merlin." Arthur says.

"Yes Sire?"

"Could you find me some clothes that are not mine, ones people will not recognise me in?"

"I will have a look around for you Sire."

"Thank you Merlin."

"Merlin could you also bring a bowl of water and a clean cloth?" Gwen says quickly before Merlin can disappear.

Merlin nods then leaves.

"Why do you need water and a cloth?" Arthur asks.

Gwen turns to face him.

"Have you seen your face? There is dirt all over. That's why."

Arthur just simply smiles.

"I should dress Arthur." Gwen announces after a few moments.

She steps away from him and opens the wardrobe.

Looking in, she notices Arthur's old blue cloak.

She fishes it out and throws it over to him.

"This may help later." she says smiling.

Gwen then turns back to the wardrobe, removes her red dress, and goes behind the screen.

After a few minutes, Arthur can hear Gwen struggling.

"Guinevere? Are you ok?" Arthur asks, slowly edging towards the screen.

"Fine, just struggling to tie up my dress."

"Let me help."

Arthur goes behind the screen and begins to tie up the laces.

"Thank you."

"Shouldn't you have maids to help with this?"

"They stopped coming about a week ago. There wasn't much point them doing so. I was a misery in the mornings, did things myself, rarely ate so I told them not to bother with me in the mornings."

"They understood under the circumstances though I take it?"

"Yes. Everyone has been trying to help me recently and frankly I just preferred to deal with it myself. You are my husband and I don't want help when it comes to settling my emotions after you've died. I would rather remember you as much as I could. I wanted to remember the way you smell because within probably another week, your scent would have been lost to me forever and I don't want that to go away."

Arthur finishes tying up the dress and turns Gwen to face him. But she locks her vision to the floor.

"Guinevere, look at me."

Reluctantly, Gwen looks up.

"I never knew you cared that much." Arthur says jokingly.

"But thinking about it, if I were in your shoes and you had died Guinevere, I would have done exactly the same. I would have done anything to preserve you any way I could."

"Really? Because at points, I believed I was becoming mad."

"Never could _my_ Guinevere Pendragon go mad."

He steals a quick kiss on Gwen's soft lips.

There is then a knock at the door.

"It's Merlin my lady."

"Come in."

Arthur and Gwen emerge from behind the screen to see a plate of food on the table accompanied with a bowl, currently empty but a jug has been placed beside it with the cloth.

In his hands, Merlin has a blue shirt and simple trousers.

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur says collecting the clothes.

"No problem. Is there anything else you need?"

"I think we're fine here Merlin thank you." Gwen says. "Go and make sure that you are ready for the meeting later."

"Do you need me there?"

"It would be nice."

"Ok, see you in about 20 minutes then."

With a nod of his head, Merlin leaves again.

Gwen turns to Arthur.

"Right mister, get those clothes on then eat up, I bet your hungry and then I will see if I can do something about your face."

Arthur bows to Gwen.

"Yes my lady, whatever you say."

"Just get behind the screen."

Arthur then goes behind the screen to change.

Gwen walks to her jewellery box and rummages for her earrings.

This will be the first time that Gwen has cared fully about her appearance. Before the maids had to make her presentable enough to even walk around the castle. She wanted to show that she was coping to everyone but she certainly wasn't looking like it at the time. After she had dismissed the maids help in the mornings, if she were required outside her chambers so would care slightly about her appearance but on many occasions, Gwen simply wrapped her shawl around her and sat by the window.

Now she thought about it, she was dangerously close to becoming Uther.

After putting on the earrings, she picked up the golden headband.

She turned towards the changing screen to get to the mirror but was blocked by Arthur's muscular chest.

"Go and eat, you look like you could use some food Arthur."

Arthur's bottom lip pokes out and forms his signature pout.

"Stop pouting Arthur." Gwen says laughing.

"Now go and eat."

"Fine." Arthur then sits at the table, in his borrowed shirt and trousers - probably Merlin's - and begins to eat.

Gwen quickly goes behind the screen and slots the headband into her hair.

When she stands by the table, half the food on the plate has disappeared.

Gwen pours the water from the jug into the bowl and soaks the cloth in the cool liquid.

Shuffling the bowl over towards Arthur, Gwen grabs a chair and sits right beside her husband.

Gwen rings out the cloth.

"Arthur look at me."

Obediently, Arthur looks up and faces his wife.

Gently, she begins to wipe away the dirt on Arthur's face.

After 5 minutes, the task has almost been completed.

"Guinevere?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could make an announcement for me in the meeting?"

"And what may that be my love?"

"The making of Merlin advisor for magic."

"You've decided then."

"Yes, he deserves it."

"I agree with that."

Gwen places the cloth back into the bowl.

"There, all done."

"Thank you my lady."

A knock sounds at the door.

Arthur's eyes widen as do Gwen's and they stare at the door.

"Who is it?" Gwen says trying to keep her voice steady. She wasn't expecting Merlin or Gaius to come.

"Sir Leon my lady."

"Just a minute please."

The pair turn back to each other.

"Quietly get behind the screen." Gwen whispers to Arthur.

Quickly, Arthur goes behind the screen, surprisingly, without a sound.

"Come in."

Leon opened the door and bowed to Gwen.

"My lady, the counsel is almost ready for you."

"Thank you Leon, I will be down in a moment."

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, but how are you today?"

"Better thank you Leon."

"I'm glad to hear that. I will wait for you by the counsel chambers my lady."

Gwen smiles and nods her head and Leon leaves.

Arthur peeks out from the screen.

"We need to go through what will happen in the meeting Arthur."

"Of course."

He walks up to the table and begins to put his cloak on but fails.

"Come here. My, you're hopeless."

Gwen begins to rearrange the cloak on his shoulders.

"First, I will welcome back Gwaine to everyone. Secondly, I will name Merlin advisor for magic." Gwen then ties up the cord and Arthur wraps his arms around her waist.

"Finally, I will say that the kingdom should celebrate and a feast will be held tomorrow night."

Arthur looks questioningly at Gwen who places her hands on his shoulders.

"Then you will walk in from the side doors, stand beside me and then the counsel will see that their wonderful King has returned."

Arthur claims Gwen's lips with his own quickly.

"A very good idea." Arthur says. "Perhaps you should go, don't want to keep the counsel waiting. I won't be long."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Gwen withdraws from Arthur's comforting arms and walks to the door but stops with her hand on the handle.

"Do I look ok?" she says facing Arthur.

"To me, you have never looked more beautiful."

"Thank you."

With that, Gwen walked out of the room feeling the most confident she had for weeks.

**End note: Please review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Announcement

**A/N: A smaller chapter this time guys. I won't be updating until later next week as I am going away on holiday in a few days :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

Arwen4eva xxx

Gwen stood outside the counsel chambers momentarily before proceeding inside.

She walked up and stood in front of the ornate chair before the members of the counsel and a collection of knights.

"Thank you gentlemen for waiting. I apologise for removing you from any plans you had planned for today, but this shouldn't take too long. First of all, I would like to welcome back Sir Gwaine."

Everyone in the room glanced at Gwaine who had a bruise on his cheek and a few cuts scattered around his face.

"Without him the Kingdom wouldn't be the same especially the business in the taverns. I'm sure that they would have gone downhill without you drinking as much as you do."

That comment receives a few chuckles about the room. Gwaine simply shrugs his shoulders, a grin forming on his face.

"Secondly, Merlin, Arthur's manservant. He came back last night and after some strenuous thought, I have decided to make him our advisor for magic and should he wish to continue as a manservant, I would not mind. It is my aim that one day, magic will be peacefully returned to Camelot."

The room fills with murmurs from the men.

"My lords, this matter will not be discussed at this moment but at a later date."

"My lady." Lord Aldref spoke up. "Why has a mere servant been chosen for such a position that will affect the whole kingdom?"

The two words_ mere_ servant meant Gwen became instantly annoyed with Lord Aldref.

"Lord Aldref, I would appreciate it if you didn't say things such as that." Gwen took a step towards him.

"A _mere_ servant as you call them is not what Merlin is. A few years ago, I was at an equal position with Merlin and now look at me. I was once a serving girl but believe me, not a single person who works here in this castle is a mere servant. If it weren't for those people, this castle would be a state. Your chambers would be unclean, your clothes would be soiled, there would be no food brought to you, you would have to go down to the kitchens and cook things for yourself which I highly doubt you could do as you have probably never lifted a finger in your life. Being of that background, I know how hard each and every person works everyday from dawn till nearly midnight, working themselves hard to make sure that their jobs are complete and most of those jobs are satisfying the needs of nobility such as yourself who take these people for granted. If the roles were reversed, you wouldn't last a day with what these people would ask you to do. You would simply give up by lunchtime and that is how most of the servants feel but they carry on unable to stop and go home."

Lord Aldref couldn't think of what to say to his Queen so his mouth continued to open and close like a goldfish as Gwen carried on with her speech.

"I remember one day I was extremely sick yet I came in and did my duty as was expected of me. I had no money for medication to help me. I did not have the luck to be able to stay at home and rest as I had wanted to do. You on the other hand, even if you have a slight headache, you can stay in your chambers in your comfy bed and have a physician at your disposal. People in the lower town rarely have that luxury. They don't get a comfortable bed, at most it is a small wooden frame that can so easily break, a thin pillow, sometimes stuffed with straw never feathers, and a couple of blankets that are usually worn. We should see how you would fare living the way I had to until a few years ago. So I would greatly appreciate you holding your tongue in future. Thank you Lord Aldref."

Gwen stepped back until she could feel the wood of the chair on her legs. She hadn't spoken to anyone in that manner in years and that person was Arthur.

The whole room looked at their Queen shocked.

"Well, I haven't heard you yell at someone like that since I stayed at your house all those years ago Guinevere."

All heads turn to where Arthur has now walked over beside a smiling Gwen and removed his hood.

He takes her hand in his and squeezes it affectionately.

"Oh yes I may have forgotten to mention that Arthur has returned." Gwen says trying to refrain herself from laughing at everyone's faces.

The men in the room just stared with their mouth's wide open apart from Merlin and Gaius who were just smiling.

"Tomorrow night, a feast will be held to welcome back our King. I don't want this to just be something for the noble residents of Camelot." Gwen says as the nobles look at her confused.

"I want food prepared in the kitchens and taken down into the town where the townspeople will have their own feast."

Gwen began to picture seeing all the townsfolk with happy faces as they feasted with each other, the satisfied stomachs of the starving children. The laughter ringing around.

"Now Lord Aldref." Arthur says snapping Gwen out of her daydream. "It appears that you may have made my wife upset."

"My lord, my lady, I didn't mean any offence." Aldref replies stuttering slightly.

"But it was taken that way. The last time Guinevere spoke like that was many years ago putting me in my place. The fact people insult servants is unacceptable. If I hear that you have spoken like that again, I will not hesitate in my actions that I shall take."

"I was only enquiring why this Merlin fellow had been chosen for a position that is made for a noble."

"Because without Merlin, I wouldn't be here. Without Merlin, I would have been dead many years ago. He is no longer just my manservant, he is my advisor for magic and my friend."

Arthur and Gwen looked over to where Merlin was standing at smiled at him as his smile grew as he smiled back.

"Being a sorcerer himself, I think he will know how other sorcerers will feel about this and can compromise easier."

The counsel members became very uneasy around Merlin and the knights who knew Merlin personally stood slightly shocked but with hints of smiles on their faces. Arthur wasn't happy about the nobles reactions and the smile on his face disappeared.

"Also, if you harm a single hair on his head, you will be banished from Camelot. Is that understood?"

A chorus of "Yes my lord." was heard in the room.

"Very well. Feel free to spread the news around. Now, Merlin if you would follow me. Leon, Percival and Gwaine, I shall see you on the training field in an hour. I hope none of you have become rusty in my absence."

Arthur took Gwen's hand and lead her out of the room with Merlin in tow.

**End note: As always your reviews are appreciated. :) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Confessions

**A/N: Well, I am back from my holiday! :) Another chapter for you! :)**

**Thank you for all your reviews, it is nice to know that you are enjoying this! :D**

**Soo, enjoy this chapter :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

"Arthur, wait." Gwen says, tugging on his hand stopping them in the middle of the corridor.

"What is it?"

"The things I said to Lord Aldref. It wasn't too much was it?"

"No of course not. You put him in his place, he shouldn't have said those things."

Gwen smiles at her husband but notices pain in his eyes as he smiles back.

Her vision turns to his left shoulder. How could she not notice it before!

On his shoulder, Arthur's cloak has been cut and the material is covered with blood.

"Arthur! Why didn't you mention this?!" her spare hand gently grazing around the wound.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Not important? For goodness sake Arthur! You are_ bleeding_ and obviously in pain! I am taking you to Gaius right now!"

She pulls on his hand leading him to Gaius' chambers.

"But Guine-"

"_Shut up_ Arthur." Gwen interrupts him annoyed that he didn't tell her.

Unknown to both, Merlin simply followed with a grin plastered on his face knowing that he had missed the two together.

* * *

As they made their way to the physician, many people, nobles and servants alike, saw their King and were as happy as could be. They bowed respectively with smiles on their faces knowing that they could all go back to being normal again.

Gwen knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by Gaius.

"It's Arthur." Gwen said in an annoyed tone and Gaius let them in.

"What troubles you Sire?"

"Nothing, it's just a scratch."

Gaius sees the blood stained cut in Arthur's cloak and his eyebrows furrow.

"It doesn't look like a _simple_ scratch my lord, it is best that I check it. If you should sit there please." Gaius says gesturing to the bed next to Gwen.

"Here." Gwen says removing the cloak from Arthur shoulders revealing the blue shirt covered with blood around the cut.

Arthur hisses in pain as it comes off his shoulders.

"Thank you." Arthur says with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Sorry."

Gwen sympathetically smiles and sits next to him, holding his hand.

"I'm afraid it is a deep cut my lord, and will require stitches."

Arthur groans and lays his head on Gwen's shoulder as she strokes his hand gently.

Gaius reads out a list of equipment needed and Merlin sets about gathering everything.

"How did this happen?" Gaius asks.

Arthur sighs.

"I was walking to the counsel chambers when a guard stopped me asking me to reveal myself. I said "no" and out of instinct, reached towards my sword, which wasn't on my belt as I hadn't put it on. So I kept dodging his hits until he got my shoulder and my hood fell down. He apologised stunned and I quickly went to the counsel chambers hoping the wound wasn't too obvious before the guard could say anything about sorcery or something."

Arthur glanced up from the floor to Gaius keeping his head on his wife's shoulder.

"Do I really need the stitches Gaius?"

Gwen just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Arthur demanded lifting his head up.

"You. Arthur Pendragon, you have fought magic beasts, huge armies, risked your life time and time again not caring whether you would die or not, and here you are. Afraid of having a few stitches."

"I'm not afraid."

"Big baby, that's what you are." Gwen says with a smile refusing to leave her face.

"Am not." Arthur says as he begins to pout.

"You can stop pouting too you know."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Oh yes you are dollophead!" Merlin says walking over with everything.

Arthur groans again and replaces his head on Gwen's shoulder. She rests hers on his.

"Drink this Sire." Gaius says holding out a small vile of blue liquid.

"What is it?"

"For the pain. It has a numbing agent, also it will relax your muscles and you won't feel a thing."

"Ok." Arthur says reluctantly drinking the medicine.

"My lady, you may want to stand up."

Gwen quickly stands just as Arthur flops down on the bed.

Gwen looks worried towards her husband.

"Don't worry, it's just the medicine taking effect. Sit down on the floor so you are eye level with him."

"Why?" Gwen asks confused.

"Side affect of the drug. Some people get scared or anxious and begin to fight and lash out which will make it impossible to do the stitches. He just needs to know your there and he'll be fine."

Gwen nods her head again and sits beside Arthur on the floor.

He is facing her and has his eyes shut.

"Arthur?" she says stroking away a stray piece of hair out of his face.

"Arthur open your eyes."

Arthur's eyes remain closed for a few moments before fluttering open.

"Hello." he says.

"Hello mister." Gwen replies.

"Guinevere. I feel...strange."

Gaius and Merlin move to the other side of the bed and prepare to do the stitches.

"It's the medicine. You'll be fine soon."

"I feel tired."

Gwen looks up at Gaius who shakes his head. A message saying that he shouldn't fall asleep.

Gwen gives a small nod of her head showing that she understands.

Arthur eyes begin to droop.

"Hey, look at me."

Arthur looks at Gwen.

"Don't go to sleep."

"_Why_?" he says like a child.

"Because I want to talk to you."

"_Why_?" Arthur repeats.

"You're my husband and I have missed you an awful lot whilst you were gone, is that a good enough reason?"

A smile appears on Arthur's face.

"When I woke up on the boat, I kept thinking of you."

Gwen moves her hand over to Arthur cheek and gently strokes it.

"I thought about how long it may had been since... you know. I knew that you would remain strong in front of people, that's who you are. I knew that around others you would be fine but on your own, my suspicions were confirmed. I must admit though, I hadn't expected you see you in one of my shirts with one of my cloaks wrapped around you."

Gwen looked up at Gaius who raised an eyebrow.

Gwen had never talked about how she was feeling, not even to Gaius. She wanted to keep to herself.

"I wanted to be near you." she said looking back at him. "It was the closest thing I could think of. They still smelt like you and I needed that I suppose."

Gwen rests her face on her retracted hand on the bed so she is still facing Arthur.

"You have no idea how hard it is to imagine life without you Arthur. I would rather die then to have to go through that again."

"I won't leave you Guinevere. As soon as I saw the castle, I wanted to run up to our chambers and hug you like there was no tomorrow. I have missed you so much and knowing I never said a proper goodbye, I didn't want to think about really. I still don't. It pains me more than I can say to see you upset but to know I was the one who caused the upset, well..."

A small tear crept out of Arthur eye.

"Hey, it's ok." Gwen wiped away the tear.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, I understand."

"I guess I am a big baby now then."

"No. You're crying because you care, because you love me. That does not make you a big baby. That, Arthur Pendragon, makes you the most amazing person I know."

"Really?"

"Really."

Arthur and Gwen just stare lovingly at each other and smiling.

"I think that was an amazing thing you did earlier." Arthur says.

"What do you mean?"

"About the feast, not just having it for the nobles. Letting the townspeople have their own celebration is a wonderful idea."

"Well, you are their King too and I don't believe it is fair that the nobles should be involved in everything when the townspeople are rarely joined in. Besides, thinking about how happy it will make them and all those starving children, feeling the foreign sensation of a full stomach."

"You are an inspirational woman Guinevere. It's no wonder at all why the people love you so much."

Gwen gives Arthur a quick kiss.

"You are too good for me, I don't deserve you do I?" Arthur says.

Gwen strokes his forehead.

"You deserve me more than anyone."

"You're too kind for me. You are kind, fair hearted whereas I am arrogant and pigheaded."

Gwen is hating the way Arthur is talking.

It is probably just a side affect of the medicine but she can't help but think this is the more vulnerable side of her husband that he rarely - if ever - shows.

"Don't say that Arthur, don't you dare. Granted you used to be arrogant-"

"Arrogant is an understatement Gwen." Merlin says engrossed in his work with Gaius.

"Yes, you used to be the most arrogant person I could ever know Arthur. But that was when you were a young Prince. Now you are a King but not just any King. You are a true hearted, honourable, fair, and just King, and I am sure that you are the only one who will be like this throughout history. You are wonderful, Arthur Pendragon, truly wonderful."

"And you are the most magnificent Queen a King could ask for, and the most spectacular wife that a husband could ever dream of."

Arthur's eyes begin to droop more and more and Gwen can tell, all he wants to do is sleep.

"You know that the training session you were going to have will be cancelled Arthur."

"No, I can manage. My men need training." He says fighting to keep his eyes open.

"No." Gwen says, taking a firm tone to her voice.

"What? Why?!" his tone like a child's again.

"I don't want you injuring yourself further Arthur, besides you need to make sure the medicine has gone away before you even think about putting that armour on."

"Fine, I will train later."

_Typical Arthur _Gwen thinks. _He can never just miss one or two training sessions, stubborn as ever._

"All done." Gaius announces.

"Thank you." Arthur says drowsily immediately closing his eyes.

"Thank you Gaius. Can he..."

"Yes, he can go to sleep now. I just needed him to remain conscious whilst it was happening."

Gwen looks back at Arthur.

"Go to sleep my love. I love you."

"Kiss me." he whispers quietly.

Gwen gently kisses his soft lips and just as he drifts off to sleep, Arthur whispers back.

"I love you too."

**End note: As always, reviews are appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Friendly Discussion

**A/N: Another (long!) chapter, yay! :) Thank you as always for your WONDERFUL reviews, they mean a lot!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

After a few minutes, making sure Arthur is asleep, Gwen stands up so she can stretch her legs.

"You could have told me about how you were feeling Gwen, I am here for you." Gaius says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know and I'm sorry. I couldn't really think to be perfectly honest. I couldn't sleep, I never felt good enough to eat."

"Have you eaten today?"

"No, my stomach has been feeling sour again."

"And this has been going on since the news of Arthur's death?"

"Near enough, it was a bit before but that was probably just nerves about wondering where Arthur was."

"Perhaps."

Gwen's eyebrows furrow.

"Perhaps? Gaius?"

"It was probably nerves as you say, but if it continues for the next few days, come back and I will see what I can do."

"Thank you. How long will he sleep for?"

"No more than two hours I should think, it all depends on when his body wants to wake. Could be in a few minutes or an hour."

Gwen nods her head in understanding and faces Merlin.

"Merlin, could you tell the knights that training with the King is cancelled as Arthur is in no fit state. If they ask what's wrong you can tell them."

"Yeah, of course."

"Merlin." Gaius says picking up a bottle from a shelf.

"Give this to Gwaine. It will help with the pain and healing process."

"Okay."

Merlin takes the bottle and is half way out of the door when Gwen speaks up.

"Merlin. When you go to the knights, tell them that if Arthur goes to them later saying he will train, they are under my clear orders not to allow that. You know how stubborn Arthur can be but his injury needs time to heal."

"Anything else?"

"Bring some dry, plain bread, but not much and water." Gaius says.

"Why?" Merlin asks looking confused.

"For Gwen."

Merlin nods then disappears.

"Gaius, I don't want anything. I'm not hungry."

"Then drink, you know you must stay hydrated. You will make yourself sick and what would Arthur say? He wants to be able to take care of you but he cannot do that well if you don't take care of yourself."

"Fine." she says stubbornly.

"I will add some of my herbal remedy that should be able to settle your stomach to the water as well. You will be able to eat later on and keep it down."

"Ok. Thank you Gaius."

Gwen walks back over to Arthur and resumes her place on the floor.

"Even after all these years, I still cannot fathom how much you love Arthur Gwen, or he you."

Gwen remains silent but smiled.

"You missed him greatly when he went missing at Camlann."

"Yes." Gwen says quietly taking one of his hands in her two dainty ones.

"How much emotional pain were you in when you were told he died?"

"Too much to bear Gaius. I didn't want to have to live another day without him." she replies after a few minutes, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And you decided that dealing with your emotions alone was better?"

"I had been given a kingdom Gaius, I had to show that I was strong, that I didn't just sit by a window day in day out just like Uther Pendragon did, hoping that one day things would go back to how they once were. At the time, all hope had gone. Yet I couldn't show that, because if I did, I could have had armies on our boarders hoping for a chance to steal this kingdom, mine and Arthur's kingdom, our kingdom. Not _my_ kingdom, _our_ kingdom. That is the way it should be and that is the way I want it to remain until I take my last breath."

"I could have helped."

"No offence Gaius but how could _you_ have helped. Give me a load of tonics to calm my nerves? Enchant me so I would be happy every moment? Or summon Arthur's ghost to live with me?"

Then there is silence.

"Sorry." Gwen says knowing she stepped out of line.

"I'm just tired and sick of thinking that this is all still a dream. That I will wake up and Arthur will just disappear and leave me again."

"If it were a dream, you would have woken by now anyway."

"In the nightmares, scenarios would last several days before I managed to wake and convince myself it wasn't real. They seemed as real as this, Arthur felt as real as he does now. In one dream, I touched him and he turned into sand. He fell into a pile at my feet then haunted me as a sand figure. That one ended with me being suffocated by the sand, being suffocated by him."

Gwen turns around to face Gaius with glassy eyes and tears rolling off of her cheeks.

"Have you still got them?"

"Thankfully no. I had one last night but once I had Arthur by my side, they didn't come back like they usually did."

"Have you lost much sleep because of these dreams?"

Gwen's brow furrowed.

"Why so many questions Gaius?"

Before Gaius could answer, Merlin walks through the door.

"Here you go Gwen." Merlin says placing the tray containing chunks of plain bread, a goblet and a pitcher of water down on the table.

Gaius pours in a small bottle of liquid to the pitcher and shakes it gently to mix it in.

"That should help Gwen but if it continues, see me in a few days and you must come and see me."

"Of course, thank you."

Gwen sits down at the table and pours herself some water. But that disappears within seconds so she pours herself some more.

Gwen takes a small bite of the bread and pushes it away from her. Instead, she drinks more water.

"Gwen, you need to eat." Merlin says.

"I don't feel I can. I'm worried it will just come straight back up again."

"Are you sick? Gaius is she sick?" Merlin asks panicking.

"It is probably just the side affect of both nerves, sleepless nights and unstable emotions. In time, she will be fine Merlin, calm down."

Merlin takes a deep breath and walks over to Arthur.

"How is King dollophead?"

Gwen laughs slightly.

"Asleep. He hasn't woken yet." Gaius informs him.

"I cannot remember him being this peaceful when he is sleeping." Gwen says staring at her husband.

"He usually tosses and turns when I'm not with him. It's almost as if he is searching for me. I suppose I'm the same though. Cannot get a decent nights sleep without him."

"That is because you love each other Gwen." Merlin says sitting next to her.

"I love him so much sometimes it hurts."

Gwen looks at Merlin smiling.

"Have you ever loved someone as I love Arthur Merlin?"

Merlin swallows nervously. Could he do it?

Could he talk about Freya? Even all these years had passed and it still hurt to think about her. But she is his friend, his best friend.

"Once." Merlin says quietly.

Gwen can see the pain within his eyes and takes one of his hands in hers.

"Her name was Freya. She was the Druid girl who escaped years ago, the one who was cursed."

"You helped her escape didn't you."

"Yes. When I saw her in that cage, well, it could have been me. I could have been put into a cage like that and be sold to Uther then executed just because of who I am, the gift I was born with, something I couldn't help but have as a part of me. That's not fair is it? So I did what I thought right and saved her."

"That was both nerve and probably stupid. You know what he could have done to you."

"Who? Uther or the bounty hunter Heilig?"

"Both!"

Merlin just smiles.

"A friendship grew from that then we found ourselves loving each other. I didn't know about the curse at that point but I wouldn't have cared either way."

Merlin's head lowers.

"We were going to run away together. It would have been somewhere with mountains, a few fields, wild flowers, a couple of cows, and a lake." Merlin says slowly, going through the memory in his head reciting the exact words spoken at that moment.

"What happened to her?"

"She ran obviously wanting me to stay where I was, where my home was, but she was seen, it struck midnight and she turned into the beast within Camelot. I knew she didn't want or mean to but she couldn't help but do it. Arthur struck her with his sword and the wound was too deep to heal, even if magic were to be used. So I took her to the lake of Avalon and that is where she remains. She is now the spirit of those waters, the Lady of the Lake."

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry." Gwen says rubbing his arm, comfortingly.

"It's ok. When I go back to retrieve Arthur's sword, I can talk to her then."

"When you do go, take all the time you need Merlin. After everything you have done for us, the least you deserve is time by yourself where you are not grieving for a friend believing you had failed."

"Thank you Gwen." Merlin says drawing her into a hug.

"You are truly a great friend with the most wonderful heart."

"You flatter me Merlin." Gwen says pulling away.

"I am just being a friend to her best friend as it should be. Not a sovereign giving orders to a servant who was once a friend, I am _not_ and will _never_ be that sort of Queen. Not one that casts old friends aside because they are not at my level, I am and always will be, one that cherishes the friends that she does have and being thankful every single day that I know I can rely on them just like they can me."

"Don't you ever lose that heart of yours Gwen." Merlin warns. "It will be your death if you do."

"Are you threatening your Queen Merlin?" Gwen says mockingly.

"Gracious no! Arthur would have me in the stocks within seconds. I am nearly warning a friend that should her actions change, the Kingdom would most certainly not be the same and soon fall."

"Am I really that good a Queen?"

"Of course you are Gwen." Gaius speaks up.

"Upon hearing the news of Arthur's death, you didn't break down and your spirit wasn't broken like Uther's was. You made sure the Kingdom ran smoothly, you made sure everyone was being cared for who needed it, despite everything, you picked the Kingdom up and made it a better place without having the threat of Morgana around."

"How could I make it a better place? Camelot had been at its best when Arthur ascended the throne."

"Yes, but with you alongside him Gwen, the Kingdom had been its best ever and you refused to let that falter when that news came about."

Gaius let his words sink in.

Gwen, despite being Queen for a few years, still didn't fully believe she made much difference but Gaius' words began to change her mind slightly.

"Did you not talk to anyone Gwen?" Merlin asks.

Gwen shakes her head.

"No. I kept it to myself. Gaius knows that I did a lot of work and that was to mainly keep thoughts at bay. Half the time I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing but it was done anyway. Plans have been made for a well to be added to the lower town so the people don't have to go too far to get their daily water supply, the idea of a school has been brought up a few times and hopefully that can be done within the year. I have been trying to see what other jobs can be done around the castle so that those who need more money are able to get it. Working hours I hope to dwindle as some servants are working too long, I mean, we both know what it can be like, and there are ideas for some many more things to be added or changed to the kingdom and its people."

"You are strong Gwen, I see that clearly now." Merlin says.

Gwen smiles but then it fades.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"How is Arthur back? And Gwaine. Is it magic?"

"Honestly, I haven't a single clue. It's not my magic that is for sure. I don't see how it is even possible. Kilgharrah would have told me something."

"Kilgharrah?" Gwen asks puzzled.

"The Great Dragon."

Gwen looks slightly horrified at Merlin.

"Yes, the same dragon that attacked Camelot but because my father died, I became a dragonlord and I saved him under the promise that if he were to ever attack Camelot again, I would kill him."

"And because of that, he hasn't attacked Camelot again."

"Indeed."

"Well, it seems we owe you a greater debt than I realised Merlin."

"You don't owe me anything Gwen. I do it for the safety and protection of my friends, their kingdom and its people, nothing more."

"Well, if there is anything you need, anything at all, just let me know."

Merlin nods his head and looks at Arthur.

"Does Arthur know the extent of your gifts yet Merlin?"

"No. He knows that I am a powerful sorcerer whose destiny is to protect him. He doesn't yet know about me being a dragonlord. It's a shame really."

"Why is it a shame?"

"He never got to truly experience riding the great dragon."

Gwen's mouth hangs open.

"Arthur rode the Great Dragon?!" she exclaims.

"I couldn't carry his dead body many miles to Avalon. So I summoned Kilgharrah."

"Why didn't you just summon him in the first place. None of us would have had to go through the pain. I can only imagine how much pain Arthur must have been in Merlin, considering he had a sword in his side!" Gwen questions.

"Kilgharrah was dying. He is old and tired, I didn't really think it fair at the time. Plus, I wanted to prove to Arthur that his perspective of sorcerers and magic was wrong. To prove to him, that I wasn't like Morgana had been, someone who uses their powers for pure evil instead of good.

"Arthur resented me for lying to him for so many years and I hated that. The fact my best friend hated me, it was hard to bear. So I wanted to prove to him that my powers do not corrupt my life and that I didn't need to rely on it in anyway to want to help my friend. I have only ever used magic for good and that is all it will ever be for."

"So you're Emrys then, the old man."

"Yes, the first time I became 'Emrys' or at the time 'Dragoon the Great' was saving you from the pyre after Uther believed you to have enchanted Arthur into loving you."

"That was you?"

"There was no chance I was going to let you die Gwen. You should have seen Arthur. He wanted nothing more than to be able to save you from those dungeons but being tracked by the guards every moment he couldn't."

Gwen's eyes filled with tears.

"He was helplessly watching the pyre being built from his chamber windows." Merlin continues.

"I went up to him saying that we had to find a way of smuggling you out of Camelot and after explaining to me about the guards he looked towards me, tears shining in his eyes and guess what he said."

"What?" Gwen says her tears spilling over and running down her cheeks.

"I can't watch her die Merlin." Arthur says.

Unknown to the three, Arthur had been listening into their conversation after he had woken and heard Merlin mentioning the Great Dragon.

All heads turn to face Arthur.

"I cannot bear to see you in any form of pain Guinevere, it hurts me when you are hurting."

Gwen walks over to the bed and sits on the floor again.

Arthur brings his hand up to Gwen's cheek and wipes away the tears.

"It seems Merlin." Arthur says keeping his eyes on Gwen. "That I should thank you for many things. And I do forgive you for keeping your magic a secret. I understand now fully why you didn't tell me. I'm just glad I know now."

"Thanks Arthur. We can talk about it another time if you want."

"Yeah, it may help for me to be able to understand you more."

"How are you feeling my lord?" Gaius asks.

"Sore."

"Is there a lot of pain?"

"It's manageable Gaius, I won't need anything to help."

"Merlin?" Gwen says.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you heal this wound with magic? Arthur wouldn't have had to have the stitches."

"My healing magic isn't that good at the moment Gwen. I wouldn't want to say the spell wrong and then turn him into a toad or something."

Gwen just laughs and Arthur smiles.

"Well maybe you should get learning for the future Merlin." Arthur suggests.

"You don't mind me using my magic?"

"No." Arthur says. "I trust you Merlin. I know you could never be like Morgana, that is why I asked Gwen to announce you as advisor for magic. With your help Merlin and yours Guinevere, magic can and will be peacefully restored to the kingdom, then you can be free Merlin."

"Then thank god I saved Gwen from Morgana's enchantment in the Cauldron of Arianrod."

"No, that couldn't have been you Merlin. The Dolma saved me." Gwen says.

Arthur starts laughing.

"What's so funny Arthur." Gwen asks confused.

Arthur cannot stop laughing so Merlin speaks up.

"I was the Dolma Gwen. That's why I wasn't around. I used an ageing spell and became the Dolma so I could save you."

Then Gwen begins to laugh as well.

"I...knew...there...was...some...thing...familiar. ..about...her!" Arthur manages to say through his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Merlin says.

"That is another thing I have to thank you for Merlin." Gwen says her laughter subsiding and taking on a more serious tone.

"If it weren't for you, I would still be Morgana's puppet."

"Well." Merlin replies shrugging his shoulders. "Arthur needs his wife, it's nice to have my friend around and neither of us wanted to lose her."

"Well at least I know I have my two boys looking after me then." Gwen says looking at Arthur then at Merlin then back at Arthur smiling.

"Gaius."

"My lord?"

"Can I go?"

"Do you think you are steady enough Arthur?" Gwen says concerned. "That medicine relaxed all your muscles."

"I know but I feel fine now."

Arthur then sits up and rubs his eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Not that long I should think Sire." Gaius says.

"Are you sure you're ok Arthur." Gwen says anxiously.

"I'm fine Guinevere."

And to prove it, Arthur pulls off the blanket Gaius had covered him in and jumps up an out of the bed without a problem.

"See? I'm fine."

Gwen stands up and wraps her arms around Arthur's waist, resting her head on his chest.

"I know, I just worry that's all."

Arthur kisses her forehead and she pulls back.

"Right." Arthur announces. "I'm off to the training ground. Come along Merlin."

Before Gwen can stop him, he is out of the door.

"Well, he is going to be disappointed when he realises he cannot train with the others." Gaius says.

"More annoyed than anything I should think Gaius. It was a good thing that I told the knights they couldn't allow him to train."

"Make sure he takes it easy Gwen, those stitches can easily come out before they're meant to."

"I understand Gaius."

"Here." the old physician says handing her a vial of cloudy red liquid.

"What's this?"

"It will help seal his skin quicker. Those stitches will be able to come out in a few days if he rests. If not it may be a week or more before they do."

"I will make sure he rests Gaius don't worry. When it comes to Arthur I have my ways. Thank you Gaius, for everything."

"It is no problem. Remember to come back if you are still feeling sick."

"I will. Have a good day Gaius."

"Have a good day my lady."

Gwen smiles then leaves the room preparing herself for whatever mood Arthur returns to their chambers in.

**End note: Reviews, as always, are appreciated! :) **


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fight

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter for you wonderful people. Thank you so much once again for your reviews! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

Arthur arrives at the training ground in his chain mail and his old sword in hand.

Percival and Gwaine look at him in utter surprise, but Leon rolls his eyes.

_'Arthur cannot keep away from playing with a sword to save his life'_

"Gentlemen. I do hope you haven't been lazy in my absence."

"Arthur." Leon says.

"Yes?"

"Umm well..."

Leon shifts from one foot to the other slightly uncomfortable.

Gwaine sighs and steps forward.

"What Leon is trying to say _princess_, we cannot train with you. You are not allowed to train."

"Why?" Arthur asks annoyance clear in his voice.

"We are under orders." Percival says.

"Whose orders?!" he shouts.

There is silence for a few moments.

"Well? Whose orders are you under!" Arthur asks angrily now.

Silence again.

Then Leon speaks up.

"The Queen's."

Arthur rolls his eyes.

"I should have known Guinevere would have something to do about it. I am fine really!"

"As much as we would love to princess, you are not training. Let your shoulder heal and then when it is, you can beat us to your hearts content." Gwaine says.

Arthur throws his sword into the grass and walks off.

Merlin smiles at the Knights.

"I think I'm going to stick with you guys. I don't want to have to deal with him in that mood, I will have all sorts thrown at me."

"What about Gwen?" Leon asks slightly concerned for his childhood friend.

"He won't hurt her Leon. He cares about her too much."

"But it was her who ordered us to not allow him to train Merlin." Percival points out.

"I know." Merlin says slight worry in his voice. "But, she should be fine."

* * *

After Gwen arrives back in her and Arthur's chambers, she goes straight to the desk and pulls out a thick pile of papers, a pot of ink and a quill, a piece of wax and the royal seal.

With the items in hand she walks back to the table.

She sits down, lays the papers one side and the equipment on the other.

The first paper she picks out is about the plans for the well in the lower town.

On the paper there are two small sketches, by Gwen, that are the simple designs as to how she wishes it to be built.

Signing the bottom of the paper and adding the royal seal to confirm the plans, she smiles at her work before taking another piece of paper.

She sighs in annoyance.

This is only the beginning of planning the school. Gwen isn't even sure about where it will be, whether it will be a room that had been abandoned in the palace or whether it will be a building in the town.

She doesn't know where to start so drops the quill and rests her head on her arm.

"This is going to take a long time." she says to herself.

The door suddenly bursts open and she screams.

Arthur quickly wraps his arms around a shaking Gwen.

"Sorry. I'm sorry Guinevere."

Gwen shoves Arthur's arms off of her.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she shouts to him. "Why on earth would you do that!"

"I'm sorry, I was annoyed that's all. Seeing as you ordered the knights that they were not allowed to train with me!"

"That was for your own good Arthur!"

"Maybe but what about training my men? Protecting my kingdom!"

_'His kingdom? Well, I know he doesn't mean it like that but still. After everything I have done for _our_ kingdom? I thought that even after these years, I would have done something to make it our kingdom.' _

"I know you mean well towards me Guinevere but you know how I feel about making sure my men are trained to be able to protect the kingdom. Why are women so-"

Arthur immediately stops, seeing Guinevere looking at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"So what Arthur?" she asks angrily.

"I...I'm" Arthur is lost for words. What has he gotten himself into?

"I know that you are annoyed and possibly angry towards me but training will do your shoulder no good. If you rest for the next few days, your stitches can come out but if you don't, it may be a week or more before they do meaning it will take longer to get back onto the training field."

"You know I cannot rest! I would far rather be about doing things, you know me. I can't be doing nothing inactive for a day let alone a few!"

"I know that but if you want to train sooner, you will rest." she says calmly standing up.

"I am sorry Guinevere."

Gwen blanks him and walks towards the door.

"I know you are sorry, you always are." she says hand on the handle facing the wood.

"But maybe think a little more about those around you Arthur, that they care about you and want what is best for you and everyone else around you."

"Don't go please." he says placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I need some air." she says shrugging his hand off and walking out of the door unsure about where she is heading.

Arthur wants to run after his Guinevere but thinks it best not to.

_'I need to give her time. I will think of a way to make it up to her.' _

His eyes shift over to the neat pile of papers on the table.

Sitting in the chair previously occupied by his wife, he picks up the one on top.

The title reads 'New well in lower town developments'

He reads through the plans, looks at the sketches and cannot help but smile.

But that quickly fades. Arthur slaps himself.

_'How could I be so insensitive?! It isn't _my_ kingdom, it is _our_ kingdom! After everything she has done for me, for the kingdom, the good of the people and I go and say things like that?!'_

Arthur quickly scatters the other papers across the table so he is able to see what else there is.

A new well in the lower town.

Plans for a school that will be free of charge.

Extra jobs in the palace and the grounds for needy townspeople.

Shorter working hours for servants.

Taxes to be reduced for the lower class and increased for nobles.

Time off for servants when needed.

Lower costs for medicines.

Lessons from Gaius for budding physicians that can be based in lower town.

"Oh my Guinevere." Arthur says aloud.

A tear escapes from his eyes and slowly makes its way down his cheek.

He quickly leaves the room searching for his wife who deserves a huge apology.

* * *

Gwen is walking aimlessly through the corridors of the castle.

Her mind is so preoccupied by her thoughts that she isn't aware of her location until she feels the water droplets that had travelled from the fountain in the wind on her face.

The royal gardens.

Gwen's place of peace. The place where she can relax, the place in which see can think, the place where she can secretly cry if need be.

She walks over to the massive oak tree in the corner of the gardens.

Gwen looks around then seeing that it is clear of anyone who may see her, she climbs into the space she had made for herself within the tree.

Inside, the floor had been covered in several blankets, the corner where she sits had a few soft pillows for her comfort and at the opposite end of the hole, a small pile of blankets to keep her warm and a shawl she had left behind the previous time she had been in the tree.

Careful not to hit herself or trip over her dress, Gwen grabs the shawl, wraps it around her shoulders before taking two of the blankets, settling in her corner upon the pillows and covers herself in the blankets.

But all too soon due to her extreme tiredness, Gwen falls asleep within the safe confinements of the ancient tree.

* * *

"Have you seen the Queen?" Arthur asks the guards but to his dismay, none seem to know where Gwen is.

Then magically, Merlin appears down the other end of the corridor.

"Merlin!" Arthur says running to his friend.

"What is it Arthur?"

"Guinevere. Have you seen her?"

_'What an idiot, seriously Arthur!'_

"I knew something would probably happen, even the knights were worrying! What have you done now you royal prat?"

"I may have lost it a little bit about not being able to train."

Merlin looks at him in disbelief.

"I know! I shouldn't have done that or say that this was my kingdom."

"Who the hell are you? You are _not_ Arthur Pendragon because he wouldn't ever treat his wife like that! Your kingdom? She, despite thinking she had lost her husband, had kept this kingdom in order. Probably has plans to make it better Arthur. Whilst you were away on missions, who was it who kept everything normal? When you ran off without much of a goodbye, leaving for days on end, did Gwen crumble? Did she wait by a window for you to come back?"

"No." was Arthur's quiet reply.

"No. Gwen is one remarkable woman who keeps everything going no matter how hard situations may be. You have no idea how lucky you are to have her Arthur."

Arthur's head lowers.

"I am the luckiest man alive."

Merlin sighs and places a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Go back up to your chambers Arthur, get a clean shirt on, and I will go and find her."

Arthur's head shoots up.

"But-"

"No." Merlin says interrupting him.

"She is probably still mad at you and it will probably be better for me to see her."

A small smile appears on Arthur's face.

"Can you make sure she doesn't come up to our chambers for at least the next 20 minutes or so."

"Why?" Merlin asks confused.

"Because I have to apologise to my wife. And it will probably take me that long to find her her favourites."

"Favourite what?"

"Just find her for me Merlin, please?"

"I'll try Arthur."

"Thank you."

Arthur quickly ruffles Merlin's hair before running down the corridor towards his chambers.

* * *

15 minutes pass by and Merlin is still walking around the corridors unsure as to where Gwen may be.

He had asked around without any luck until he finally got lucky with a passing guard.

"Have you seen the Queen?"

"I believe she was headed to the royal gardens." the guard said.

"Thank you."

As quickly as he could, Merlin half walked, half ran to the gardens.

He scouts every inch of the royal gardens but no Gwen can be found.

He sits down by the old oak tree and closes his eyes.

_'Where are you Gwen?'_

Then out of he corner of his eye, he sees a piece of red fabric. The same colour as Arthur's cloak, the same colour as the dress Gwen is wearing today!

Merlin swiftly gets up and sees the hollowed out inside away from view.

He smiles when he sees Gwen asleep surrounded by pillows and blankets.

He looks around himself to make sure no one is watching and kneels beside his friend.

He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen."

She moves slightly but remains asleep.

Merlin then gently shakes her until she opens her eyes.

"Hey Gwen."

"Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"I have been looking for you for a while now."

Gwen sighs and sits up.

"I suppose Arthur sent you didn't he."

"He did but I didn't come because he wanted me to, but because I wanted to. Are you ok?"

"I suppose. Arthur's just been a..."

"What?" Merlin asks smiling.

"A prat."

Merlin laughs slightly.

"Well what can you expect from him Gwen?"

Gwen shrugs her shoulders underneath the blankets.

"He told me Gwen. He regrets saying those things."

"Do you know what hurts most Merlin?"

"No."

"Not that Arthur was angry at me, yes he did scare me because he hadn't ever spoken to me in that way other than that night those years ago, but it is the fact that after everything I have done these past 3 years, it all seems to have counted for nothing! Being angry doesn't really give him the excuse for saying that this is his kingdom does it? I mean for goodness sake, I'm the one left behind running it when he isn't here!"

"I told him exactly the same thing. You are one remarkable woman Guinevere and he is lucky to have you."

"He tells me that a lot. That he is the luckiest man alive to have me."

"Well, it's true and he is sorry you know."

"I know he is sorry. I didn't really want to leave him but I needed some space and well, being like this may just help him rest for the next few days. He doesn't like to upset me so if he doesn't want me to walk off again, he will stay away from the training ground."

"You are very clever you know."

Gwen smiles.

"It seems so doesn't it."

"Do you come here often?"

"It is a place that can help me think, a place that brings me peace when I need it. No one saw you coming here did they?"

"No, I was careful Gwen. How long have you been using this?"

"I'm not overly sure Merlin. It's been so long."

"At least I will know where to find you if something like this happens again then."

Gwen begins to untangle herself from the blankets and removes the shawl from her shoulders.

"I should go and see him. Has he calmed down Merlin?"

"When I spoke to him, he wasn't angry, he was worried Gwen."

"Well at least I know he won't be shouting at me."

With Merlin's help, Gwen stands within the tree.

"Can anyone see us Merlin?"

Merlin looks out from behind the tree and looks around. Seeing no one, he turns back to Gwen.

"Not that I can see. I will take you there."

"You don't have to do that Merlin."

"No I don't, but I want to."

He holds out his arm.

"My lady."

Laughing Gwen takes his arm and they begin to walk back to the castle.

* * *

Arthur quickly walks back to his and Gwen's chambers with the tray consisting of two pitchers, one of water - for the flowers - and one of wine and two goblets in his hands.

The gillyflowers are laying on the table, a huge bunch hand picked by Arthur as a way of an apology.

All he had to do now was to find a piece of purple ribbon to tie around them.

Once in the room, he puts the tray on the table and walks over to the cabinet that Gwen stores her things in and rummages through.

Hair brushes mostly never used, jewelled hair slides, old bracelets, a blanket that her mother had made for her when she was born, a few books, a collection of ribbons...

Ribbons!

Arthur quickly takes the ribbons and go back to the flowers.

He picks out the purple ribbon and carefully but clumsily, ties a bow around the flowers.

He sees the papers and things Gwen had been using, he picks them up and takes them over to the desk so they are out of the way.

He then goes back to the table, picks up the other ribbons and puts them back in the cabinet.

Just as he is about to close the door, something catches his eye.

A small note with Gwen's name on the front, in his handwriting.

He picks it up and notices that it is the letter he had given her before he had gone to Camlann.

Telling her to stay strong for him. Telling her that he could think of no better person to leave the kingdom, their kingdom to. That no one was more worthy of his love.

In places, the ink had been smudged an awful lot. Smudges that hadn't been there when he had written it.

_'She must have been crying whilst reading this.' _

Hearing footsteps in the corridor, Arthur quickly replaces the letter in its place, goes over to the table and picks up the flowers.

Gwen then walks in.

"Arthur." she says closing the door.

"Guinevere. I am really sorry for the way I treated you, it was not at all acceptable and I beg your forgiveness."

Gwen nods and stands in front of Arthur.

Gwen removes the shawl from her shoulders and places it on the table.

"I think I can forgive you Arthur." she says smiling.

"Here." he says handing her the flowers.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"The favoured flowers of my most beautiful wife."

Gwen laughs and Arthur gives her a quick kiss on her soft lips.

"You know, you are going to have to rest for a few days Arthur."

"I know but I am sure I can manage if you help me."

"Well I have a council meeting tomorrow that I would love you to attend."

Arthur groans.

Gwen places the flowers on the table beside her shawl and goes in search for a vase.

"It will not be hugely boring. We are making some positive changes at the moment Arthur."

"Yes I know."

Gwen places the vase on the table, unties the ribbon and puts the flowers in.

She reaches for the water pitcher as Arthur wraps his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. But not before

sneaking a kiss on the exposed skin.

"I saw that pile of papers earlier. You are certainly making things easier for the people. I especially love your idea for a school. What sparked that idea?"

"Well, until I became Morgana's maid when I was ten years old, I could barely read and write and I think that all children should have a decent education in their lives."

"I believe you are right."

Gwen turns around so she is facing Arthur.

"You believe I am always right Arthur." she says, her hands now cupping his face.

"That is because you are always right my love. You have the wisest head of anyone I know."

"You flatter me."

"And you deserve every single word."

"Do I now?"

"Indeed you do."

With that, the Once and Future King and Queen, kissed each other with as much passion as they could muster, until of course...

Merlin came in without knocking.

**End notes: As always, reviews are appreciated. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Thanking

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! But here it is! Chapter 9! Thank you for your reviews again, much appreciated as usual! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts as Gwen buries her head in his chest in embarrassment. "You really know how to ruin things don't you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that but umm, there is a group of people asking for an audience with you in the throne room."

Arthur looks at Merlin then at Gwen whose head begins to rise.

He holds out his arm.

"Shall we my lady?"

Gwen slides her arm through his.

"Come on then."

* * *

The walk to the throne room doesn't take long and Arthur and Gwen stand before the thrones, their hands linked with each others. Merlin remains outside.

The group bows to their King and Queen.

"My lord, my lady." a man with messy brown hair and green eyes says stepping forward.

"Billy?" Gwen says recognising the man she used to play with when they were children.

"You know each other?" Arthur asks.

"Yes. Billy and I would play together when we were children. How is your wife Anne?"

"She is grand my lady, we have found out that we are expecting our first child in a around six months."

"Well congratulations. I'm pleased for you both."

"Thank you my lady."

"Billy, we have been friends for years please, there is no need for formalities."

"Of course, I apologise Gwen."

"What is your business may I ask Billy?" Arthur questions.

"The people and I are both amazed and thankful about the feast that you are preparing for us tomorrow evening my lord. It means a great deal to us all. We..." he says gesturing to the group. "We are the bravest to come to you in person and thank you, so thank you."

"I am not the one who came up with the idea Billy, you have my wife to thank for that." Arthur replies squeezing Gwen's hand affectionately.

Gwen laughs slightly at Arthur, and then faces the smiling group of people.

"I don't want any thanks for this. The nobles are always the ones who have fancy feasts with fancy food, gallons of wine, music and dancing, the people do not have that luxury but this time they can. I want you to enjoy yourselves."

"Believe me my lady, we will enjoy every moment." another man says.

"Good. I was hoping for this reaction Paul and I am glad you and the others are looking forward to it."

"Trust me my lady, it will be something none of us will forget." Paul, the middle-aged butcher from the lower town says.

Gwen nods her head and smiles.

"My lord." a woman in the back of the group says.

"Yes?"

"It is indeed good to see you again my lord and see that our Queen is truly happy again." Gwen rolls her eyes at the comment.

_'I wish people would stop saying that. It is all I ever really hear now!'_ she thinks slightly annoyed.

"Thank you." Arthur says smiling.

"We should be on our way Sire. Thank you for your time." Billy says.

"Billy. You are a friend of Guinevere's and I would love you to call me by my first name. Formalities are not necessary with me either."

"Of course."

Billy bows to Arthur.

"Arthur."

Then to Gwen.

"Gwen."

The rest of the group then bows and they walk out of the door.

"Well that was nice." Arthur says after hearing the doors shut.

"Indeed my lord." Gwen says.

Arthur releases Gwen's hand and wraps his arms around her waist. She places her hands around his neck.

"I love you Guinevere."

"I love you too."

Arthur quickly claims her lips with his own.

His tongue runs along her bottom lip asking for entry but she pulls away.

Arthur groans.

"We don't want to be getting carried away now do we?"

"Fine." Arthur says half pouting, half smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Gwen says, tracing his lips with her thumb.

Arthur quickly takes her hand on his , kisses her knuckles and holding her hand, begins to slowly move his feet.

"Are you wanting us to dance?" Gwen asks, the surprise evident on her face.

"Just go with it."

Gwen then begins to move more fluently with her husband.

"Why are we dancing?" she asks with a small smile on her face.

"Do I have to have a reason to want to dance with my most beautiful wife?"

"It seems you don't."

Gwen removes her hand from Arthur's and places it with her other, around the back of his neck.

Arthur's arms tighten around her waist.

"Besides, we haven't danced together for a while and we will be doing plenty of dancing I am sure tomorrow night."

"Well, I want you to take it easy Arthur. Even if you do nothing all day so you can dance to your hearts content at the feast, just promise me you will take it easy."

"I will, I promise you."

"Good, now." She says removing herself from Arthur's grip.

"We are going to the kitchens."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure that the people are not going to be getting the bare minimum or not good quality food, plus I need to arrange certain things. They may not be of noble class but they are humans just like us. Now, you can either come along to the kitchens with me, or you can go back to our chambers and get some sleep. You look tired."

Arthur grabs Gwen's hand and begins to pull her along.

"I take it we are going to the kitchens together then."

Arthur laughs and gives his wife a gentle kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The kitchens are alive with energy. So much energy no one notices the two sovereigns enter.

Arthur and Gwen stop at the two open doors.

"There she is." Gwen says pulling Arthur along.

They stop at the cook who is stirring a boiling pot of what looks like meat stew.

"Maria?" Gwen says.

The cook growls looking in the pot.

"How many more times do I have to tell you Sarah, from top to bott-"

The cook turns and sees her King and Queen standing in front of her.

"My lord, my lady forgive me." she says grumpily rubbing her hands on her apron. "There are not many people working in these kitchens as you can see. Not enough to cook enough food for the feast tomorrow so I am having to juggle several dishes at a time, which is stressful."

"Actually Maria, that is what we have come to talk to you about. What are you planning on cooking for tomorrow?"

"Well, there will definitely be herb encrusted capon for you my lord."

Arthur smiles as Gwen laughs.

"Go on." Gwen says.

"Deer, rabbit, pheasant. Stews, breads, cheeses, wines."

"And for the people?"

"Simple foods your majesty. Vegetable and meat stews, a selection of wine, breads, cheeses."

"I don't want the nobles having the richer foods and the people just simple. I want the same dishes for each Maria please. We are treating the people for once, so treated they shall be."

"Of course my lady. If it isn't too much to ask, but could you hire some more help please? We need more in the kitchens to help prepare the food."

"Let me see what I can do Maria."

"Thank you my lady. If you wouldn't mind, I will get back to my cooking."

"Of course my apologies. I will ask around for the help you seek and they should be here to help perhaps this evening at a push but I would expect that you will see them in the morning. I will inform them to tell you I have sent them."

"Thank you. My lady, my lord."

The cook's attention then turns back to her pot.

When Gwen turns around Arthur isn't behind her.

She glances around the kitchen, her eyes resting upon her husband who is smiling up at the ceiling.

When she walks over, he is hooking one of the cooked chicken to a hook that is dangling on a long piece of string.

Arthur looks up, sticks his thumbs up and the chicken begins to ascend towards the ceiling.

Gwen looks upwards and sees Gwaine and Percival smiling as they haul the chicken up.

"Arthur."

"Guinevere. Are you done here?"

"What was that?" Gwen asks, her hands resting on her hips.

"What was what my love?"

"You know perfectly well what." she says playfully swatting his shoulder.

"Just helping Gwaine and Percival out."

"Stealing a chicken? You know, you could have just wrapped it up in a cloth and smuggled it out, not have to drag it up through the air."

"Well, I will remember that next time."

"Come along, we are going into the market." Gwen says, taking Arthur's hand and leading him out of the kitchens.

They make a quick detour to their chambers so Gwen can collect a pouch of money.

Arthur raise his eyebrows at her.

"What? I may see something I like." she says innocently.

"You usually do Guinevere. Let's just hope we don't come away with hundreds of scarves like we did last time hey?" Arthur says.

He then quickly grabs the money pouch out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm placing it on my belt for safe keeping."

"Fine. And it wasn't hundreds of scarves. Only three."

"You only need one surely." he says taking her hand and walking through the corridors towards the market.

Gwen places her spare hand on his bicep, gently stroking with her thumb.

"I am a woman. You can never have too many scarves."

"Right."

"You're male Arthur, so you don't understand. You believe all you need in life is a few shirts, a few pairs of trousers, boots, armour and a sword. Us women, well, we like to have a lot of pretty things. Me especially things that do not cost huge amounts. Besides, going to the market and buying a few things helps feed the merchant's family, pays their tax, puts clothes on their back, a roof over their head."

"Is that why you love the market so much? So you can help the people more?" he asks interested.

"That and also the fact that I can see what life is now like down there. I can listen to the people, help change things that need changing. I was once one of them who couldn't speak up for the things I wanted to change, but now that I am Queen, I am giving our people the chance to speak. They have a right to speak for their home."

Arthur looks lovingly at his wife and smiles.

"Your love and compassion for the people around you is one of the countless reasons I fell in love with you Guinevere. It is truly inspiring."

"Thank you." Gwen says blushing.

At this point, Arthur and Gwen are in the courtyard. People see their King alive and well with their Queen, and they cannot help but smile.

When they reach the market, half the people stop.

Arthur looks around smiling at his people.

To both his and Gwen's surprise, the people begin to clap.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" someone in the crowd shouts out.

Suddenly, a huge booming of chanting appears. The people wish to show their love towards their now alive King and their wonderful Queen.

Gwen rests her head on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur laughs.

"Thank you." Arthur says once the chanting has died down enough so they can hear him.

"Thank you. I hope that you enjoy your feast tomorrow night. It is a gift from both my wife and I to celebrate my return. You are all welcome to your feast."

Another applause appears and Arthur begins to walk to the stall that is littered in scarves.

Gwen immediately eyes up a beautiful red scarf that has golden thread around the outside.

She removes herself from Arthur so she can get a better look.

Arthur laughs and wraps his arm around her waist.

"I must say that is a remarkable one." Arthur says.

"You only like it because it is red and gold Arthur, the colours of the Pendragons." Gwen says still admiring the scarf.

"Yes that but because it will also look beautiful on you. How much?" Arthur asks the merchant. A middle aged man, with shabby brown hair that has hints of grey within.

"2 sliver coins my lord."

Arthur reaches into the pouch and picks out 5 sliver coins.

"Here."

"I couldn't possibly my lord." the merchant says putting his hands up.

"Take it please. Get some extra food or more candles."

"Thank you my lord." he says, surrendering. "It is truly good to see you. Both of you."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

Gwen wraps the scarf around her shoulders, links her hand with Arthur's again, then the two venture further into the market.

"I need to see if there is anyone that is able to work in the kitchens Arthur." Gwen says after browsing at another few stalls.

"Any ideas on who may be able to?"

"I have a few. Old friends of mine who shouldn't mind."

"Do you think Billy's wife - Anne was it? - would be able to? The money would be good to put towards preparing for their baby."

"That is a wonderful idea. She should be at home, come on."

Gwen tugs on Arthur's hand pulling him to their right to a small house.

Gwen knocks on the door and after a few moments, the door opens to reveal a short woman with her long blonde hair down her side in a plait, rubbing her hands on a cloth.

When she sees Gwen and Arthur, her mouth drops open.

"Hello Anne. I suspect this must be a bit of a shock." Gwen says.

"Yes my lady."

"Please just Gwen Anne, we have known each other for years before I became Queen."

"Oh, sorry Gwen. I suppose you wish for the same treatment?" Anne says looking at Arthur.

Arthur nods.

"Just Arthur is fine."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Please." Gwen says pulling on Arthur's hand again.

Anne and Billy's home is a modest one like Gwen's was. A table in the middle of the room, a bed in the corner, flowers around - the woman's touch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Anne, we won't be here for too long."

"Ok."

"Congratulations by the way Anne with the baby."

"Thank you Gwen." Anne says placing her hand on her stomach.

"It is good to see you Arthur for more than the reason than that you are my King."

Arthur raises his eyebrows in questioning.

"Our Gwen is happy." she explains.

"Everyone is saying that. Frankly, it is becoming annoying." Gwen says speaking her mind.

"I have seen you these past few weeks Gwen, you were pretending that you were coping but I know you enough to know that you weren't. I am here when you need me Gwen."

Arthur wraps his arm around Gwen's waist again, Gwen does the same, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Anne. Now umm, Arthur and I were wondering if you were busy tomorrow?"

"I have nothing planned for tomorrow, why?"

"The cook needs help in the kitchens preparing the feasts for tomorrow. Would you be able to do that for us?"

"Of course."

"You will be paid of course." Arthur says. "5 gold coins."

"I would love to, thank you."

"Just go to the cook in the morning saying that we have sent you. She will give you things to do from there."

"Ok. Wow, thank you Gwen and you Arthur."

"It's no problem at all." Arthur says.

"See you soon Anne." Gwen says as she gives her friend a hug.

"See you soon." Anne replies as Arthur and Gwen walk out of the door.

"That went well." Arthur says as they walk back into the market.

"Yes, it did."

* * *

That evening, Arthur and Gwen are in their chambers eating a simple meat stew.

They have successfully found enough people to help in the kitchens the next day. Most of them chosen so they could have money that they needed.

"Is your shoulder ok Arthur?" Gwen asks after seeing Arthur flinch as he reaches for his goblet.

"Just a bit of pain, nothing major." he replies which causes Gwen to sigh.

"I know you hate people fussing but I need to know if it hurts Arthur." Gwen says placing her hand on his, concerned.

He sighs.

"Ok, yes it hurts."

Gwen stands up and walks to the desk searching for the vial Gaius gave her earlier.

"What are you doing Guinevere?"

She manages to find it, walks back to the table and sits back in her chair.

"Here." she says handing it to him. "Drink up."

"What is this?"

"It is to help with the pain and help heal the skin Arthur. You need to drink it."

Reluctantly as usual, Arthur eventually drinks it.

He makes a twisted face.

"Ugh. That is horrible."

"Aren't all potions usually horrible?"

Arthur hands her the bottle back and stands up.

"Get changed Arthur, you're tired."

Gratefully, Arthur goes over to the screen and changes.

Gwen clears the plates and things ready for when Merlin comes to collect them.

When she turns, Arthur emerges from behind the screen.

She goes to the screen and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Get into bed, I will be with you in a moment."

After a few moments, Gwen has changed into her silk nightdress and is climbing into bed.

"Is your shoulder feeling any better?"

"A bit."

Gwen lays down and Arthur rests his head on her chest.

Her fingers find his silken locks and begin to stroke his head.

"Can you forgive me?" Arthur asks quietly.

"Forgive you? What for?"

"For leaving you."

"I don't need to forgive you for anything Arthur. You couldn't come back, Avalon was your only hope. But you came back to me, despite everything. I shouldn't be forgiving you, I should be thanking you."

Arthur laughs.

"I will always come back to you."

Gwen using her spare hand, takes his in hers.

"Always?" she asks.

He kisses her hand.

"Always."

Arthur brings up the covers over the two of them.

"I love you." Arthur says.

Gwen kisses the top of his head and hugs him close to her body.

"I love you too."

And that is how Merlin finds them an hour later, snuggled up to each other, just as they should be.

**End note:And there you have it. The next chapter should be soon :) Reviews as always are gratefully appreciated from you. I love to hear what you have to say! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Turn of Events

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay here. I haven't been well recently - had a bad cold. :( But here it is, chapter 10. Thank you for your fab reviews!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxxx**

The next morning Gwen wakes up with Arthur fast asleep exactly where he had been the previous night.

Cradling his head carefully enough so he doesn't wake up, she moves him off of her chest.

Gwen smiles as she sees Arthur's brows furrow slightly due to the loss of his wife's body heat.

As each morning before, Gwen feels sick. But this time, it's worse.

Her stomach turns at the mere thought of food and her mouth becomes dry.

_'Water. I need water.'_

She sits up and swings her leg off the side but immediately regrets it.

A huge wave of dizziness floods over her and her sickness worsens considerably.

Her hand darts under the bed, takes hold of the chamber pot handle, and she vomits into the chilled metal.

Arthur immediately wakes hearing Gwen vomit up the contents of her stomach into the pot.

He scampers up behind Gwen quickly and rubs her back as she finishes.

"Has it stopped?"

His answer is more throwing up.

"Guard!"

A guard quickly bursts into the room.

His eyes widen at the sight of his Queen retching and his King extremely worried.

"Get Gaius immediately. Tell him to come quickly."

The guard nods disappears to fetch the old physician.

Arthur continues to rub Gwen's back.

"I...I think it has stopped now." she says lifting her head up.

Gwen places the vomit filled pot onto the floor.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asks.

With a nod of Gwen's head, Arthur shuffles backwards and Gwen flops back down.

Arthur takes hold of her legs and pulls them up onto the bed with the rest of her body. He recovers her body with the sheets.

"Are you ok-ish now?" Arthur asks.

"My head hurts." Gwen says putting her hand on her head.

"Do you want some water?"

Gwen nods and Arthur swiftly grabs her a goblet of water.

He slowly lifts her head and Gwen sips from the cup.

After a few sips, Gwen pushes the goblet away.

"Do you still feel sick my love?"

"A bit."

Arthur places his hand on her forehead.

_'No sign of fever. Her skin is its normal beautiful caramel colour. So what's wrong?.'_

"Well, at least we know it isn't a fever." he says.

The doors then open to reveal a slightly out of breath Gaius.

"I came as quickly as I could. What is the matter?"

"It's Guinevere."

Arthur steps aside so Gaius can look at Gwen.

"Could you go outside so I can examine her please Arthur." Gaius says kindly, looking down at Gwen.

"No, I must stay with her."

"It's fine Arthur." Gwen says, feeling drained. "Go."

"Fine. I will be outside. Shout for me if I am needed."

"Don't worry Arthur, I will." Gaius says.

Arthur then walks outside.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"Honestly Gaius, not great."

"In what way?"

Gaius sits beside Gwen on the bed so his heart is able to calm down to its natural rhythm.

"Throwing up for one. Also I have a headache. I felt very dizzy as I sat up."

"Ok. Did that medicine I gave you yesterday work for you?"

"Yes, it did thank you."

Gaius smiles.

"That confirms my suspicions then."

"Suspicions Gaius? You know what is wrong with me?"

"Indeed I do and quite honestly, I am surprised that you haven't picked up on it with your medical training. You see, that medicine I gave you is mainly for women who are with child to help with their morning sickness issues Gwen."

Gwen's eyes widen with surprise.

"You...you mean to say that..."

"Congratulations Gwen, you are with child."

Gwen smiles and places her hand on her stomach.

"You should rest. Especially if you are attending the feast later."

"I can't. I have the council meeting later, you know I do." she says sitting up.

Gaius grasps her shoulders and sets her back down.

"Well, it will just have to be cancelled for now my lady. You should sleep."

"What about Arthur?"

"I will tell him if you wish."

"If you could Gaius." Gwen says her eyes drooping.

Gaius pats her hand.

"Sleep Gwen."

Gwen then quickly falls back to sleep.

Gaius picks up his medicine bag and exits the room.

* * *

Once the door quietly closes, Arthur is right next Gaius, worry clear as crystal on his face.

"What is wrong with her Gaius? Is she sick?"

"Gwen is fine Arthur."

"Why did she throw up then?"

"It is natural for a woman of Gwen's condition to throw up and feel sick in the mornings."

"Condition?"

Gaius smiles at a worried Arthur.

"Congratulations Arthur."

Arthur becomes very, very confused.

_'What on Earth is he talking about?'_

"Arthur, you're going to be a father."

Arthur mouth hangs open.

_'I...I...I'm going...to be...a...father...'_

Merlin then walks up to them with two plates in his hands - Arthur and Gwen's breakfast of fruit and bread. Something small for the upcoming feast this evening.

When he sees Arthur's face and Gaius smiling towards their King, he is confused.

"Why are you two out here and why does Arthur look like he wants to catch flies in his mouth." Merlin asks Gaius.

Gaius just looks at Arthur whose mouth is now closing.

"I'm going to be a father." he mumbles.

"What?"

"I am going to be a father." Arthur says louder and more clearly.

"Well, congratulations!"

Merlin places the plates down on a small table beside him and hugs his friend.

Arthur doesn't return the hug and frowns.

"Merlin...get off." Arthur says regaining his senses.

Merlin quickly releases Arthur and stands back.

"Sorry. I'm just happy for you." Merlin says with a grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you. Um, Gaius, is it okay for me to go back in?"

"Of course, just be quiet. Send for me when she wakes, we will need to go through some details. And when she does wake, make sure she sits up slowly otherwise she will be dizzy and will have another headache."

"Of course. Thank you."

"Merlin." Gaius says. "When you leave, I need you to take the chamber pot, empty and sterilise it as that is what Gwen had to throw up in."

Merlin groans which causes Arthur to laugh.

Arthur opens the door and holds it for Merlin as well.

"Thanks Arthur."

Arthur sits in his chair and laughs quietly as Merlin takes the chamber pot away.

Whilst watching Guinevere, Arthur begins eats his breakfast.

* * *

Over an hour later, Arthur sees Gwen waking up.

He rushes over and kneels beside the bed.

His hand find her cheek and he gently strokes the soft skin.

Gwen's eyes flutter open and she smiles as does Arthur.

"Hello mister." Gwen says.

"Hello my love."

"Did Gaius tell you?"

Arthur's smile broadens.

"He did. I love you so much Guinevere."

"I love you too."

Arthur's hand then goes to her still flat stomach and he strokes the skin gently as well.

Gwen places her hand on top of his.

"These next months are going to be busy." Gwen says.

"From what I have heard about the whole having children thing, yes it will be."

Arthur's comment causes Gwen to laugh.

"I suppose when our little one is born, I am going to have to share you aren't I." Arthur says with a pout.

"Unfortunately yes Arthur." Gwen says, her finger tracing his bottom lip. "But then we will be a family at last, a compromise of sorts."

Arthur gives Gwen a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I could wish for nothing more."

**End note: Reviews as always are greatly appreciated as your opinion means a lot to me! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Pregnancy

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks again for your reviews! This chapter is mostly clearing things up about the pregnancy etc... The feast will be in the next chapter which I am currently finishing off! :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

"Do you want something to eat?" Arthur asks gently.

"I will give it a go."

Arthur removes his hand from Gwen's stomach and begins to help her sit up.

"Slowly." he cautions. "You don't want to feel dizzy."

Gwen grabs onto his hand and he carefully pulls her up.

"Thank you." she says leaning her head against his shoulder momentarily.

"No problem. Gaius says that he will see you soon so we can talk through details."

Gwen nods and stands up.

"What is for breakfast?" she asks as she walks to the table and sits beside Arthur's chair.

"Just bread and fruit because of the feast later on."

Gwen reaches for the water pitcher to fill her goblet with but Arthur gets to it first.

"Let me."

"Thank you."

Gwen guzzles down the water and Arthur quickly refills the goblet but then has to do so again as Gwen guzzles down the second as well.

"Thirsty by any chance?" Arthur asks laughing slightly.

"Sorry but the taste of sick isn't that pleasant plus my throat is dry."

Gwen plucks a tiny amount off of the plain bread and nibbles on it.

"You will have to eat more than that Guinevere. You need your strength." he says in her ear as he wraps a blanket around her to keep her warm. He quickly kisses her temple then walks around to his chair, and sits down.

"I'm just apprehensive that it will all come back up again."

"It won't. Seeing as the bread is plain, there is a low risk of it coming back up Guinevere. It should help settle your stomach, not upset it."

Gwen looks both surprised and confused at Arthur's remark.

_'Wow, Arthur does seem to pay attention...'_

"What? I may be a bit thick at times but I pick up on some things you know."

"You aren't thick. Perhaps not as responsive or as wary of things as you are on the battlefield but never thick Arthur."

A knock sounds at the door.

"Yes." Arthur says allowing entry.

Gaius walks in holding a basket.

"How are you feeling Gwen?" he asks, closing the door behind him.

"A bit better thank you Gaius."

"That will go with time Gwen but to help prevent throwing up and keeping foods down, I brought these."

He sets the basket in front of her and sits in the chair opposite.

"Are these to help keep the food down?"

"This is a months supply of the medicine I gave you yesterday. If you drink this before you go to sleep, the morning sickness will barely be there. It will keep the food down but only if you take it the night before. Headaches will not always be there but I cannot guarantee that you will not have them Gwen."

"Thank you Gaius."

Gwen places the basket on the floor to the right and picks a bottle out.

"Can I?" Gwen asks indicating towards the bottle.

"Yes. It will help especially with the feast tonight. And it won't mean that you cannot take another before you sleep."

Gwen quickly drinks the contents of the bottle.

"Now, when are you planning to announce the pregnancy?"

Gwen looks at Arthur.

"We haven't discussed that yet." Arthur says looking from Gwen to Gaius.

"I would suggest in around a week unless you want to do it sooner, it is up to you."

Arthur looks back at Gwen.

"We will discuss it later."

Gwen nods in reply then tears off a medium size chunk off of her bread and munches on it.

"Gaius." Gwen says, after swallowing her mouthful.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, how..far along am I?"

"From my examination I would say just over a month. Your stomach is still flat but you will begin to show in a few months."

Gwen smiles then continues to eat.

"Now, details. We will have to call in the midwife once the announcement has been made and you will have daily appointments with her about your progress. During the pregnancy you will experience certain things."

"What certain things?" Arthur asks.

"Obviously the swelling stomach." Gaius says to Arthur who rolls his eyes, then turns his gaze to Gwen.

"Your breasts will swell as they prepare for when you breastfeed the baby, there may be pain along with that. Because of your hormones, you will experience mood swings so at one moment you could be happy and then begin to cry for example. Tiredness will be with you during the pregnancy so if you sleep most of the day, there isn't anything to worry about there. Your eating habits will change also and cravings will come. So don't be alarmed - especially you Arthur - if you suddenly find mashed potatoes and strawberries interesting. Believe me, I have seen it before.."

Arthur makes a face. Gwen laughs.

"Later on in the pregnancy, you will experience backaches due to the increasing weight on your body, shortness of breath can be caused by this as well. Problems with your sleeping may occur due to the baby moving around during the night.

"The midwife will discuss with you the details of how we will go about the birth, and the care plan for the baby once it is born."

Gwen pushes her plate away from her having finished the meal.

"So I have a lot ahead of me then." she says wrapping the blanket around her more.

"Yes, but of course there are always risks."

Gwen lowers her head and strokes her currently flat stomach lightly.

_'Why can't there not be any risks?' _Gwen thinks to herself. _'If only a baby could be born without any complications or risk of death or injury to both the mother and child?' _

"There is the risk that you could have a miscarriage."Gaius starts quietly. "Something could happen and the baby could die within the womb. The child could die in childbirth. The final major risk is the one we all know, that you could die in childbirth due to severe blood loss."

Gwen's eyes fill up with tears and they flow down her cheeks.

"That will not happen Gaius." Gwen says. "There will be no complications. I will watch my son or daughter live their life."

Gwen wipes away the tears and looks at Gaius.

"I will live to see my other children that I will have live their lives too. Who knows, if I am lucky, I may even see my grandchildren."

"You are strong Gwen. I have no doubt that everything will go well."

Gwen smiles at Gaius.

"I should go. If there is nothing else?" Gaius says standing form his chair.

"No, thank you Gaius."

Gwen removes the blanket and stands up. She quickly walks to Gaius and hugs him.

"Thank you for your help Gaius."

"No problem my lady."

She withdraws and Gaius leaves.

"Come here Guinevere." Arthur says softly.

She goes to his chair and he pulls her into his lap.

She rests her head on his shoulder.

Arthur grabs her legs, places them over the arm of the chair, takes hold of the blanket and throws it over her.

He kisses her forehead.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

Gwen lifts her head so she looks into his eyes.

"Would you be disappointed if our baby is a girl?"

Arthur looks at her shocked.

He brings his hand up to her cheek and almost instinctively, Gwen pushes her face into it.

"Why would you think such a thing? I don't care whether we have a beautiful little girl or a handsome little boy. I will cherish our child no matter what gender they are. Besides, it sounds like we have plans for more in the future."

Gwen replaces her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I had to ask. Everyone would want the baby to be male because you need an heir."

"Yes but if it is a girl, they will respect her no matter what. You know, ever since I fell in love with you, when I pictured my children all I saw in them was you. If not your hair or eye colour, or your gorgeous curls, I would see your kindness, your compassion, your love and loyalty. Our children Guinevere. Our wonderful and amazing children."

Arthur smiles and holds Gwen closer to him.

"And with you and our children, my life is truly worth living." he says.

**End note: As always, reviews are appreciated! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Feast

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you for your fab reviews of the previous chapter! :) The feast is finally here! :) Thank you to the new followers and favouriters of both What If? and myself as an author.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

The feast is a very grand affair. The tables have been covered with a vast variety of food and wines.

Arthur and Gwen sit at the head table.

Arthur is wearing his simple white shirt - Gwen's favourite - and his normal brown trousers. No heavy chain mail, no long cloak, no gleaming crown.

Gwen sits beside him in her deep blue dress. No jewelled crown or extravagant jewels for her.

Tonight is the time where they can simply relax and enjoy the feast. Damn looking like the royals they are, they deserve a night off.

The first thing to go on Arthur's plate of course is the herb crusted capon.

"The cook did well to remember these." Arthur says piling his plate up.

Gwen just puts some chicken, potatoes, carrots, and a chunk of bread on her plate.

Arthur sees her plate and talks to her quietly.

"Are you ok Guinevere? You haven't put much on your plate." he asks grabbing her hand and rubbing slightly with his thumb.

"That is because unlike you, I don't want to run the risk of wasting food." Gwen says removing her hand and tapping his nose.

"Well considering we didn't eat lunch."

Gwen had fallen asleep in Arthur's arms and he had placed her back in the bed after holding her and watching her sleep peacefully for a while, but ended up falling asleep, snuggling up with her.

"It isn't my fault that you couldn't stay awake is it." Gwen smiles and nibbles on her bread.

Merlin walks up to them with a pitcher in hands.

"Wine?" he asks them.

"Not for me thank you Merlin, but Arthur will." Gwen says. "Could I perhaps have some water?"

"Certainly."

Merlin looks at Gwen's plate as he finishes filling Arthur's goblet.

"Put more food on that plate Gwen. You should see the townspeople. They have stacked their plates high!"

"I'm good with what I have at the moment. I'm glad to know that the people are enjoying their feast."

"I'll go and get that water for you." Merlin says walking off towards the kitchens.

Arthur grabs Gwen's hand and holds it on her stomach. Thankfully the table hides the sweet gesture from view.

"You're still very happy aren't you." Gwen says knowing his answer.

"Of course I am. Having this baby will make us a family at last. Something I couldn't wish more for."

Gwen brings up their joined hands to her lips and kisses his hand.

"Now eat." she says giving his hand back.

Arthur obediently begins to eat.

Merlin returns with the water, fills Gwen's goblet and places the pitcher within her arm's reach on the table.

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen says. He smiles and begins to walk away when Gwen has a thought. "Why don't you join us? All the servants have gone to the town tonight but I would love you to join us."

Merlin looks over to Arthur who gives a hint of a smile then smiles at Gwen.

"Let me go and get a chair."

Arthur then grabs Gwen's chair and pulls it closer to him.

"What?" Arthur says as Gwen gives a shocked look. "We have to make room for him and I want to be closer to my beautiful wife."

Gwen then smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Merlin then returns, sits in his chair and places a small amount of food on his plate.

"And you complain about my portion size Merlin!" Gwen says looking at his plate.

Gwen grabs his plate and fills it up for him.

She places it in front of him now filled with chicken, pork, potatoes, carrots, cabbage, bacon and despite Arthur's annoyed glare, some herb crusted capon.

"There. Eat up."

"Gwen I can't poss-"

"Eat." Gwen says with annoyance and a hint of sternness in her voice.

Arthur smiles.

_'She's going to be a wonderful mother.'_

* * *

After a few hours, the tables are moved out of the way and the dancing commences.

Gwen is resting her head on Arthur's shoulder, and pops a grape in her mouth.

A drunk Gwaine saunters over to the royal couple and bows to them.

"My lady. May I have the huge honour of a dance?"

Gwen lifts her head, looks at Arthur who nods and stands.

"Of course Sir Knight."

Gwaine grabs hold of her hand and pulls her to the dance floor.

They then begin to dance.

Gwen almost gags from the horrifically strong stench of wine radiating from Gwaine.

"Gwaine how much have you drink this evening?" she asks, hoping she won't throw up the contents of her stomach for the second time that day.

"Nowhere near enough for my liking."

"I think you have had plenty. It is like you have showered in the stuff Gwaine, the smell is so strong."

"Well-"

"May I have the honour of a dance my lady?" Leon says interrupting Gwaine.

"Of course." Gwen says.

"Esmerelda." Gwaine says, then begins to walk over to Lady Christine.

_'Typical Gwaine.'_ Gwen thinks.

Gwen and Leon then begin to dance.

"Thank you Leon."

"What for my lady?"

"Saving me from Gwaine. The stench of wine coming off of him was making me feel very sick."

"No problem. Glad I could be of assistance. He didn't look like much of a dance partner."

"No he wasn't."

They then dance in silence for a few minutes.

"You look a lot better Gwen. Healthier."

"Thank you Leon. I'm just relieved to have Arthur back where he belongs."

"I can tell. You actually smile now."

Gwen smiles.

"See. You're truly smiling, it actually reaches your eyes."

"You have been a true friend these past weeks Leon. I really do appreciate it."

"I was doing my duty as a friend to you Gwen. And I will do so until I die."

"Thank you."

Someone then clears their throat behind Gwen.

Her and Leon stop dancing and face him.

"Can I have a dance?"

"Of course Merlin." Gwen says.

Leon bows and kisses Gwen's hand then walks over to Percival.

Merlin and Gwen then begin to dance.

"Are you enjoying the feast?" Gwen asks.

"Since I am not serving snobby nobles, yes I am very much."

"That is good to hear. I'm pleased. The food was to your liking?"

Merlin nods.

"I'm stuffed now."

"Me too."

"You did eat a lot which is a surprise." Merlin leans in to Gwen a bit more. "But then again, you're eating for two aren't you."

Merlin pulls back to see a beaming Gwen.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"When are you announcing it?"

"We haven't decided on that yet Merlin. But it will be within the week."

"Don't keep it quiet too long. This is amazing news that everyone should hear."

Gwen nods then looks at his neckerchief.

He is wearing his red one but it is all worn and fraying at the edges.

"Merlin."

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as you are going to have a higher position, I want you to come to the market with me one day and we are going to get you to buy some new neckerchiefs. No objections."

"I don't see a problem with that Gwen. I have had these ones for years and they are getting old and worn. But..."

Gwen's eyebrows furrow.

"But?"

"But my new position in the court will not stop me from being Arthur's servant. I don't mind it so much now especially with this baby coming. He is going to be in much better moods."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Neither do I." Arthur says.

Gwen smiles at Arthur and Merlin steps away.

Arthur wraps his arms around her waist and her's rest on his shoulders.

"You look beautiful Guinevere." Arthur says and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." she replies, her hands now resting at the nape of his neck.

"Thank you."

Arthur leans down to Gwen's ear.

"Have you thought about when we will announce the pregnancy?" he asks and draws back.

"Perhaps tomorrow. If it suits you of course."

"If tomorrow is when you like to announce it, then tomorrow it shall be."

Gwen smiles.

"Thank you."

Gwen goes up onto her tiptoes and kisses him half on his mouth, half on his cheek, teasing him.

Arthur pouts slightly and kisses her properly.

It is a subtle kiss - one that is appropriate in front of everyone.

Gwen pulls away slightly and smiles at Arthur.

He nuzzles her nose with his and Gwen laughs.

"Can we sit down please?" Gwen asks.

"Of course."

Gwen removes her hands from Arthur's neck and slots her hand in his.

They walk back to their seats and Arthur pours Gwen another goblet of water.

He hands it to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

She drinks half of the goblet, places it back onto the table and rests her head on Arthur's shoulder again.

She tries to stifle a yawn but fails, drawing Arthur's attention.

"You're tired. Go to bed Guinevere."

She doesn't budge from his shoulder.

"Guinevere."

Gwen stays put which elicits a sigh from Arthur.

He moves away enough so Gwen has to sit up.

He takes her face in his hands and gently strokes her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Go to bed and I will be along soon. You need your rest, especially in your condition."

Gwen gives in and kisses him.

"Fine. Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight my love."

Gwen stands and walks to the back corridor. She is intercepted by Merlin.

"Are you ok Gwen?"

"I'm fine thank you Merlin. I'm just going up to bed."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no you don't have to. Stay here and enjoy yourself."

"I was considering leaving myself so I may as well walk you up."

He hold out his arm.

"My lady."

Gwen laughs and slips her arm through his.

"Come on then."

The two them head for the royal chambers.

* * *

As they walk through the corridors, neither talk until they stop outside the doors of the royal chambers.

"Gwen."

"Yes Merlin?"

"I think that your idea for tonight was wonderful."

"Thank you Merlin."

"Seriously. The people needed it and I'm sure they wont have many leftovers!"

Gwen laughs.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have much leftover Merlin. It is probably the first time the people have had such fine quality food. I hope to be able to do it for them more often."

Merlin smiles.

"I think you should. We both know what it can be like down there and having things like this, really helps doesn't it."

"It does. Perhaps when the baby is born, to celebrate the people could have a feast then. Arthur's birthday is another opportunity as is the anniversary of his coronation."

"There are many opportunities. You know Gwen, the people love you a lot but because of this, they will love you even more."

"Most of them are my friends Merlin and I have the power to be able to do things like this for them, and I will continue to do things like this."

"Well, I'd you need any help, I am always here."

"Thanks Merlin."

Merlin hugs Gwen.

"Sleep well and take that medicine Gaius gave you before you sleep."

"I will, thank you. You sleep well too."

Gwen enters the chambers with a smile back at Merlin.

She goes to the desk and takes the medicine.

As she changes, the sickly sweet taste sticks in her throat making Gwen feel like she wants to gag.

Once the cool material of her nightgown has covered her body, Gwen goes to the table and has a couple of gulps of water to wash away the taste.

On her way back to the bed, Gwen blows out enough candles so it is dark in the room but not dark enough for Arthur to trip over or bash into anything.

_'He isn't as stealthy as he would like to think when it comes to manoeuvring in the dark.'_

Gwen laughs to herself at the thought of Arthur tripping over objects as he tries to reach the bed.

She snuggles under the duvet, wrapping herself in a slight cocoon, missing the warmth that radiates off of her husband.

Gwen shuts her eyes and with luck, falls asleep.

* * *

Half an hour later, Arthur quietly walks into his and Gwen's chambers.

He looks over to the bed and smiles at the sight of his wife asleep.

_'She is so beautiful.'_

Quickly and silently, Arthur changes into his bed clothes.

He extinguishes all the candles and the room plunges into darkness.

As he is walking to his side of the bed, a bangs his hip on the corner of the desk.

"Ow!"

Arthur swiftly covers his mouth so he doesn't make any more sound.

"You know, that is the reason that I did leave lit candles Arthur." Gwen says her voice heavy with sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really."

Arthur climbs into bed and Gwen turns so she can rests her head on his chest.

Instinctively, Arthur wraps his arms around her.

"I love you Arthur." Gwen says as she drifts off back into sleep.

Arthur smiles an plants a kiss in her hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

"People of Camelot." Arthur says from the balcony beside Gwen, his voice booming across the packed courtyard filled with both nobility and commoners.

"First of all, I do hope that you enjoyed the feast that was prepared for you last night. From what we have been told, Queen Guinevere and I are pleased as to what we have heard."

Sounds of people murmuring in agreement fill the air.

"The reason I have asked you to come here is because I have an announcement to make. A very happy one indeed."

Gwen squeezes his hand affectionately and he squeezes back.

"Queen Guinevere and I are expecting our first child."

Silence. It is so silent in the courtyard that you could hear a pin drop.

Gwen thinks that her heart has actually stopped.

_'I thought this was a good thing...'_ she thinks.

But then suddenly, there is an uproar of applause.

There are cries of "Long live the King" and "Long live the Queen" from below, which elicits a huge smile from both Gwen and Arthur.

"They seem to like the news." Gwen says in Arthur's ear.

"Of course they do. It is the news of a potential heir isn't it."

Arthur pulls away and then kisses Gwen quickly which causes more applause.

Arthur and Gwen then wave to the crowd before Arthur takes his wife's hand, and leads her back into the castle.

**End note: Reviews are appreciated so I know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - 4 Months Later

**A/N: Hey guys! has been a bit ass so I haven't received any emails about updates for other stories that have updated or about reviews for my stories but I thank you greatly for the reviews given! **

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

_**4 months later...**_

"You will be careful won't you." Gwen says, her hand laying on Arthur's cheek, her thumb drawing small circles.

"It is only hunting Guinevere. I will be fine. And you were the one who insisted I go." he says his hand on her wrist and kissing her palm.

"I know. Still, stay safe." Gwen says hugging him as tightly as she can without squishing her bump too much.

"I will, I promise." He pulls himself out of Gwen's death grip hug and looks at her.

"What have you got planned for today then?" he says, his hands on her waist, thumbs idly stroking her bump.

"Eating. Sleeping. Eating. Maybe baby clothes. More sleeping. More eating and probably, more eating. You know how hungry our little one can get."

Arthur smiles.

"Yes. At this rate, baby will be fat if they're not careful."

Gwen laughs. Arthur looks behind him at the knights accompanying him, Percival, Gwaine and Leon, then back at Gwen.

"I should go. Look after yourselves and make sure Merlin doesn't get up to any mischief."

They both look to see Merlin chatting with Leon, Gwaine and Percival.

"I love you Guinevere. Both of you."

"I love you too."

Arthur leans in for a kiss but for Gwen, it isn't fast enough so she meets him halfway.

When Arthur withdraws, he kneels down in front of his wife, and kisses her stomach.

"Be good for your mother baby." he says.

He stands again and places his palm on the side of her stomach.

He gets a little kick.

"I think someone likes it when their daddy speaks to them." Gwen says with a smile on her face.

Arthur gives Gwen another kiss then turns away.

As he mounts his horse, Merlin goes and stands beside Gwen.

"You have no idea what a relief it is that I don't have to go with them." Merlin says.

"Let me guess. Arthur claims you're an idiot and that you are the one to scare off game when it runs."

Merlin nods.

"Precisely." he says. "So, any plans for today?"

"The usual."

"So eating, sleeping, eating, sleeping and maybe fresh air?"

"Eating sleeping you are correct with. Fresh air? Well I'm getting it now."

"You have no idea just how lazy you have become do you?"

"Well, walking around with a baby growing inside of you isn't all that easy Merlin. If I could I would take the bump off and run through the fields to my hearts content but can I do that? No!" she shout annoyed but immediately regrets it.

Merlin takes a step back.

"Sorry Merlin. It's-"

"-Mood swings, I know. But I'm being cautious because last time you got angry at me, you threw both a plate and a goblet at me. Plus for a woman, you have very good aim."

"Well, I am married to Arthur. And you know I'm sorry for that right?"

"If two days crying over it and unable to stop saying sorry whenever you saw me is anything to go by, then yeah."

Gwen smiles sheepishly.

"So, we will take a walk through the gardens later."

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Any other plans for today other than eating and sleeping?"

"I was planning on going over the baby clothes. Making sure there were the right amounts of both boy and girl clothes."

"I have only seen a few haven't I. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. You seem to for most things anyway."

Merlin holds out his arm.

"Come along then my lady."

Gwen slips her arm through his.

"Thank you my lord."

Slowly, the ascend the steps together Merlin beginning his story on one of Gwaine's famous tavern fights.

* * *

"How are settling in Merlin?" Gwen asks after she has recovered from laughing too much at Gwaine's story.

"Well, I must admit my new chambers are big."

"It is about the same size as both mine and Arthur's and my personal chambers slash nursery. Surely it isn't that big for you is it, Lord Merlin?"

Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Gwen, please. Just because I am officially advisor for magic and Lord Merlin and you and Arthur have finally convinced me to move into my own chambers, I don't want to be called Lord Merlin, or wear clothes that are made for Lords. Just Merlin and my simple attire pleases me."

"Well, you know how I feel now don't you Merlin."

They arrive at Gwen's personal chamber/ nursery.

Merlin opens the door for Gwen. She walks in, Merlin behind closing the doors.

The room is filled with light and lovely and warm.

"Thank goodness there is a fire in here." Gwen says, sitting in her comfortable rocking chair which sits beside the fireplace.

Merlin grabs a chair from the table and pulls it up opposite Gwen.

"You cold?"

"I'm fine thanks Merlin" Gwen replies, stretching her hands out towards the open flame.

"Well, if you're sure. It is slightly cold out today."

Merlin's gaze travels to the small table beside Gwen's chair. It is covered in piles of fabric and baby clothes.

He reaches over, scoops up the clothes and sits on the floor with them.

"You made these?" Gwen nods. "These are really cute Gwen."

"Well, there is both boy and girl clothes for when our little one has grown up a bit. Believe it or not, some of the boy clothes were Arthur's."

Merlin laughs. He picks up some more of the clothes, admiring Gwen's work.

"Umm...Merlin?"

He looks up.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go to the kitchens and get-"

"Get you some bread with warm honey and some apples?" he says interrupting.

Gwen smiles.

"If it isn't any trouble."

"Not at all." he says standing up. "I shouldn't be too long Gwen."

Gwen nods in understanding and Merlin leaves to complete his task.

"Now, where did I put it?" Gwen asks herself, searching the table.

She stands and walks to the desk.

_'There you are.'_

He picks up the soft material and walks back to the chair where she picks up her needle and gold thread.

The blanket. _Her_ blanket. The last thing her mother gave her.

Gwen sticks the needle into the soft fabric, finishing off the Pendragon emblem.

Gwen hadn't shown or told anyone about the blanket. She wanted it to be a surprise for Arthur when the baby was born.

So caught up in her work, Gwen hadn't heard Merlin in the corridor so when he came through the door, she had no time to hide it.

"Here you go. Bread covered in warm honey, extra is on the side and apples."

He carefully places the tray on the little table and resumes his place on the floor.

Biting into an apple of his own, Merlin spies the blanket on Gwen's lap.

"What's that Gwen?" he asks.

Careful not to get any honey on it, Gwen hands the blanket to him.

"It was mine when I was a baby. My mother made it for me when she was pregnant." she explains. "I'm making it my own for my children. I need to finish off the wing on the dragon, then all that is left is to stitch 'Pendragon' on the side."

Merlin smiles.

"I hope that the gift my mother gave me, will become the gift from me to my children which will become their gift to their children."

"That is beautiful Gwen."

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen says finishing off the rest of her honey and bread. He hands the blanket to her and she places it carefully on the table beside the tray.

"You see that little dress there, the one on the top?" Gwen asks pointing to the girls clothes.

"This one?" he asks holding up a little lavender dress.

"Yes. You know me, hating to waste things so I became creative. That is made out of part of the lavender dress I had when I was a servant. And those long tunics for when the baby is still small?"

"These ones?" he says pointing to a small pile by his knee.

"Those are made out of one of Arthur's old shirts."

"My, my you have been creative. I think your baby is extremely lucky to have you and Arthur Gwen."

"He or she will be lucky to have you too." she says biting into an apple.

Merlin looks at Gwen confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur and I were talking about godparents for our child and we want you to be the godfather."

"I would be honoured to! I love that idea!"

Gwen feels a sharp kick on the side of her stomach.

"I think someone else likes that idea as well." she says rubbing over the spot affectionately which earns her another kick.

"Can I...?" Merlin asks leaning forward.

"Of course."

Merlin moves so he is kneeling in front of Gwen.

Gently, Gwen takes his outstretched hand, and places it over the spot.

The baby kicks his hand and Merlin smiles broadly.

"Baby is very happy Gwen. I can feel it."

"You can feel the baby's emotions?"

Merlin nods.

"I can. It is the magic I suspect. The baby can hear you when you speak and I can sense that they are very happy. One thing I cannot do is sense whether it is a boy or a girl. That takes effort and I don't think you or Arthur would want to know."

Gwen stay silent for a moment. Merlin withdraws his hand and stands.

She looks up at Merlin. "He suspects it is a boy because I'm always eating."

They both laugh.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"Speaking of food and such, could I have some more?"

Merlin rolls his eyes and laughs again.

"Sure. Before I go, do you want a blanket or something? You look cold."

"I'll get it myself thanks Merlin."

Merlin grabs the now empty tray and walks out the door, heading back to the kitchens.

Gwen lets out a huge yawn.

Slowly, she stands and walks to the bed.

Gwen sits on the soft covers with the blanket in her hands.

Instead of standing, Gwen lays down, succumbing to the world of sleep.

* * *

10 minutes later, Merlin walks through the door. He sees Gwen is not in her chair and immediately glances to the bed.

He quietly laughs to himself and walks over to her.

He picks up the blanket from the floor where it had fallen from Gwen's relaxed grip and drapes it over her body and whispers.

"Sweet dreams my lady."

He pads silently back to the table, where he whispers a spell to keep the food fresh and the honey warm ready for when Gwen eats it later on.

Then with a smile, Merlin quietly leaves the room.

**End note: Reviews are appreciated as I want to know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Perfect Life

**A/N: Hey guys! My apologises for the delay. I lost half of this chapter and had to re-write. :( But here we are, chapter 14.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

Just as the sun is setting, Arthur returns back to the castle after a very fruitful hunt along with Leon, Gwaine and Percival.

He enters the courtyard seeing Merlin sitting on the steps.

He stands to help Arthur dismount his horse.

"Good hunt?" he asks once Arthur's feet are on the ground.

"Very. Caught a lot today. What about you and Guinevere?"

"Well, it has been a quiet day for us. We were going to go for a walk earlier but she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her."

Arthur smiles.

"Where is she now?"

"Last time I looked, which was about an hour ago, she was still asleep in the nursery."

"Okay. Here you go Merlin." he says handing him his satchel.

"Have you actually put anything in this Arthur?" Merlin says feeling the next to nothing weight of the satchel.

"I don't know if they will be any help but I filled it with different herbs you may be able to use in both healing and your magic."

They both begin to walk towards the nursery.

"That was thoughtful of you Arthur. Thanks."

"Well, whilst we were letting the horses rest, the herbs were around us so I though why not. You can give some to Gaius as well."

"Yeah. Thanks again Arthur."

They arrive at the nursery.

"I will see you later Arthur."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me today Merlin." Arthur says patting his shoulder.

"Well, what are friends for."

Arthur smiles at Merlin again before walking into the nursery.

Gwen is just coming out from behind the screen in her nightgown and new dressing gown when she sees Arthur closing the door.

A smile graces her face and she runs into his arms.

"Hello to you too." Arthur says planting a kiss into her hair.

"Sorry." Gwen says removing her hold on her husband. "Hello."

Arthur quickly pecks her lips.

"How are you?" he asks stroking her cheek.

Gwen batters his hand away.

"Hungry."

Arthur laughs as Gwen walks to the food on the table.

She picks up the tray and places it on her little table beside her chair.

She sits down and begins to munch on the still warm honey and bread.

_'Merlin must have kept it warm for me or delivered it recently.'_

Arthur removes his cloak and chain mail - placing them in the wardrobe.

He walks back and sits between Gwen's legs.

As he stares into the fire, Gwen fiddles with his hair.

"How was the hunt Arthur?" Gwen asks.

"Very fruitful. I shot 2 deer, I think it was about 6 rabbits, a few pigeons and a squirrel."

"That is impressive."

Arthur takes hold of one of Gwen's feet and begins to rub.

"Mmm. That feels nice, thank you."

Arthur finishes on the first foot and moves to the second.

Gwen munches on an apple.

Once Arthur has finished rubbing her feet, she settles further into Gwen's lap, his thumb idly stroking her ankle.

"Arthur?"

"Mm?" Arthur looks up at Gwen.

"Open." Curiously, Arthur tilts back his head in Gwen's lap and parts his lips.

She reaches over and places some bread and honey into his waiting mouth.

"Thank you." he says once he swallows.

"No problem."

Gwen continues to stroke his hair and he kisses the inside of her knee.

"Your hair needs a cut Arthur."

Arthur laughs.

"Does it now?" he asks.

"Yes. It will be too long otherwise."

"Well, you can sort it out in a few days."

"Okay."

There is silence for a few minutes before Gwen stills her actions and speaks up.

"Arthur?"

"What's wrong?" he asks sitting up now.

"Nothing, I just had a thought." Gwen doesn't look at Arthur but at her stomach.

"What is it?" he asks grasping her hands in his.

"When our baby is born, usually nurses look after him or her and the mother doesn't breastfeed them or looks after them as a mother should because they are Queen and are expected to have lots of children. But_ I_ want to be the one to look after our baby.

"_I_ want to be the one who feeds our baby. _I_ want to be the one who holds them when they cry._ I_ want to be the one who helps send them off to sleep each day. We can have a nurse and wet nurse for if - and when - we need them."

Arthur just looks blankly at her. Gwen sighs.

"You probably think I'm mad but I don't care. It is our baby. _Our_ baby. Not anyone else's. You will probably think about tradition."

"Guinevere." Arthur tries to stop her but she continues.

"But when have we given tradition a second glance. I mean, you married a serving girl for heavens sake!"

"Guinevere!"

Gwen finally shuts up.

"I don't think you are mad and you are right about the tradition thing. I don't care if you want to be the one to look after and breastfeed our baby or get the nurses to do it. I believe the decision should be yours.

"You have the god-damn right as the mother, as to whether or not you will be the one to nurse them and how much time you will spend with the baby. Our baby."

Gwen smiles at Arthur.

"I'm glad you agree."

Arthur stands and holds out his hand.

Gwen takes it and Arthur pulls her up.

Before she is fully aware of what is going on, Arthur spins her so he can sit in the chair and as he does, he pulls her with him.

"Arthur!" she exclaims swatting his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry. But I believe this is a better position. I can cuddle you now." He says, squeezing her closer to him.

Gwen rests her head on his shoulder as he strokes her bump.

"I told Merlin about him being the godfather today." Gwen says quietly.

"What did he say?" Arthur asks.

"He said that it would be an honour and that he loved the idea. Baby loved it too."

Arthur kisses Gwen's temple.

"Merlin also said that he could feel that the baby was happy. He said it was his magic that he could sense the baby's emotions.

"So, he could tell whether we are having a boy or a girl, if he tried that is."

Arthur's thumb stills on her stomach.

"Do you want to know?" Arthur asks.

Gwen lifts her head and looks at him.

"Why? Do you?"

"It is like I keep saying to everyone. I don't care if we have a handsome little boy or a beautiful little girl. It will be our child, so I could wish for nothing more."

Gwen rests her head back on his shoulder.

"I still think it may be a boy. You eat a lot."

"Maybe you're right. You may have your heir soon."

"I don't care if I have my heir now or in a few years. I will be around for years to come Guinevere. My life is great and having this baby, will make it perfect."

**End note: Please review! :) xx**


	15. Chapter 15 - Motherly touch

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay. I misplaced my plans for this chapter so have managed to finish it only yesterday. Please forgive me? :) Thank you for the reviews again :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

A knock sounds at the door.

Gwen climbs off of Arthur's lap and Arthur stands allowing Gwen to sit in the chair again.

"Enter." Arthur says.

Merlin walks through the door with a tray consisting of a bowl of stew, a plate of chicken, potatoes and vegetables and two smaller plates, each with a big amount of bread.

"I brought you supper. How are you Gwen?" Merlin asks as he sets out the table.

"Hungry again."

Merlin laughs.

"Of course. I should have known. Oh, Arthur, I gave Gaius somebody the herbs you got for me and it turns out the one you picked most of is actually quite rare."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Something like, its healing properties include helping to fight off very deadly viruses and healing deep wounds."

Arthur helps Gwen stand and walk to the table, pulling out her seat for her.

"Since when did you pick herbs Arthur?" Gwen asks.

"It was on the hunt today. The place in which we rested, the area was covered in herbs so I thought it would be nice for Gaius and Merlin."

"That is sweet of you." she says sweetly with a smile on her face. She then turns to face Merlin again and the smile disappears. Now, Merlin." she says seriously.

"Yes Gwen." Merlin shifts slightly uncomfortable under her stare.

"Is there any honey to go with this?"

Arthur rolls his eyes and Merlin laughs.

"Hang on a sec."

Merlin closes his eyes momentarily then whispers a spell making a small jug filled with warm honey appear.

"Thank you." Gwen says pouring the honey over the chicken and potatoes.

"Is there anything else either of you need?" Merlin asks as he picks up Arthur's dirty cloak out of the wardrobe knowing perfectly well he would put it there.

"I think we're good here. Thanks Merlin." Arthur says.

"No problem. I will be back in about an hour to collect the dishes. Gwen, in case you are sleeping when I come back, I will say this now. Don't forget that tomorrow you have an appointment with the royal seamstresses so they can make sure you are happy with the designs of your new dresses and that you have an appointment with the midwife in the afternoon. We can take the walk you owe me before or after that."

"Matilda has a name you know Merlin." Gwen says after she swallows her mouthful of chicken. "She isn't just 'the midwife'. And yes, we will have that walk tomorrow."

"Sorry. I forgot her name. Anyway, see you later." Merlin says leaving the room.

"New dresses?" Arthur says once the door has closed. "I wasn't aware you were having new dresses made."

"Well, these dresses are starting to get tighter Arthur so I will need some new ones. Besides, I need something else to do other than eating and sleeping my way through the day."

"True. You do need to get a bit more though Guinevere. You spend most of not nearly all your time either in here or in our chambers. If it is ok with Matilda, maybe we can go to Realmedle Castle for a few days."

Gwen stops eating and focuses all her attention on Arthur.

"Realmedle Castle? The one you took me to a week after our marriage?"

Arthur smiles.

"Yes. There will be no one to disturb us - well other than Merlin - but I remember how much you loved the gardens. Just like my mother did."

"I would love that. I just hope Matilda agrees."

A knock sounds at the door causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

"If that is Merlin, it had better be good." he says making Gwen laugh.

"Come in." Arthur says.

The door opens to reveal a small boy around 10 or so years old.

He closes the door behind him and bows to Arthur and Gwen.

"My lord, my lady." he says quietly.

Arthur stands up and kneels in front of the boy.

"What can I do for you then..." he asks but trailing off as he isn't aware of the boy's name.

"Jamie my lord. My name is Jamie."

"Well then Jamie, what brings you here?"

"I bring a letter my lord." he says, shakily holding out a note. "It is from Matilda, the midwife for the Queen."

"Is there something wrong?" Gwen asks from her seat.

"Matilda said you would ask that my lady. All she said was that all the information needed is in the letter for you."

"Thank you." Arthur says opening and quickly reading the letter. "Would you wait for a few minutes Jamie? So I may write a reply?"

"Of course my lord."

Arthur smiles and stands. He hands a curious Gwen the letter and walks to the desk to write his reply.

Gwen looks at the letter.

_ Gwen,_

_I am greatly apologetic towards you my lady but I cannot make tomorrow's appointment with you. I have just delivered a little girl who is almost a month early. She isn't well and needs a midwife to keep an eye on her. The midwife being me. When I can, I will pop by and arrange another appointment. _

_I hope all is well with you and the baby. _

_Yours,_

_Matilda._

Gwen looks at Jamie who seems slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry Jamie?"

Jamie looks at Gwen surprised for a moment then smiles slightly.

"Yes my lady."

"Come here then." she says patting Arthur's chair.

Jamie sits in the chair and looks at Arthur's food, then Arthur who is pre-occupied writing the note, back to the food, then at Gwen.

"Eat please." she says pushing the bowl forward slightly.

"Will the King not mind my lady?"

"No, he can get some more if he wants it. Eat as much as you want. Also call me Gwen."

Jamie looks at Gwen who has an encouraging smile on her face, then grabs some of the bread.

He tears a small chunk off and dips it in the stew.

When he puts it in his mouth, he moans in delight.

"This is good. Thank you."

"It is no problem at all. How old are you Jamie?"

"I am 12 years old Gwen. I shall be 13 in a few months."

Arthur looks up from his finished note and sees Gwen looking at Jamie in a motherly way.

_'She is going to be the best mother ever. I can tell she is longing for our baby to arrive so she can dote upon them.'_

Arthur opens one of the drawers on the desk and grabs 5 gold coins.

He walks back over to the boy who quickly jumps out of his chair and stands.

"Could you please give this to Matilda, and these." Arthur says handing over both the reply letter and hold coins. "Are for you to do whatever you want with them."

A huge smile spreads across Jamie's face.

"Th-thank you my lord. I will use these to help my family. The baby Matilda is tending to is my little sister. I know this will help pay for food and warmth."

Arthur crouches down in front of the boy.

"Well, I'd there is anything that either myself or Guinevere can do for you and your family. Let us know."

"I will. Thank you my lord."

"Call me Arthur Jamie."

Gwen smiles and stands.

Jamie walks over to her, giving Arthur the chance to stand back up and carefully hugs her being cautious of her swelling stomach.

"Thank you Gwen."

Gwen returns the hug to the boy.

When she lets go she kneels in front of him.

"Jamie, I want you to go down to the kitchens and tell the cook that I said you are to take a basket full of food home for you and your family and that it must be fresh food."

A tear slips out of Jamie's eye and he wraps his arms tight around Gwen's neck.

"Hey, it's ok." Gwen says soothingly rubbing Jamie's back.

_'Bless his little heart.'_ she thinks.

Arthur simple stands at the door watching the scene unfold.

_'I know all women have their motherly instincts, but with Guinevere it seems so natural to her. Only 4 or so months to go now before we have our own.'_

Gwen notices him smiling and she smiles back sweetly.

"Jamie." she says making him pull away revealing his tear covered cheeks.

Gwen begins to wipe the years away with her thumb.

"What's wrong?" she asks gently.

"It's just a shock that you are so generous to me and my family Gwen. I am just thankful."

Arthur smiles at Jamie and stands beside Gwen.

"Jamie." Meekly, the boy looks up at Arthur. "What do you want to be when you are older?" he asks, squatting down now.

A huge grin forms on Jamie's face.

"I have always admired the knights when they are training. When I was younger, my father would tell me tales of brave knights who would go on daring quest and manage to survive."

Gwen looks up at Arthur and smiles at his expression and she knows what he is thinking.

Sensing her looking at him, he meets her eyes with his, she raises her eyebrows and the look in her eyes simply say:

_'Sound familiar?'_

"Well Jamie." Arthur says tearing his eyes away from his wife and looking back at Jamie. "Perhaps we could begin your training soon? I am planning on starting training sessions for boys around your age. At first it will just be basics with wooden swords but as time progresses, real swords will be introduced as well as chain mail and armour. How does that sound?"

Jamie just stands in front of the King and Queen, his mouth wide open.

"Wow. Thank you! Thank you!" he shouts out suddenly hugging Gwen again.

Gwen laughs and rubs his back again.

Jamie pulls back unable to keep the smile off of his face.

"I should go to the kitchens and then back to my mother and Matilda." he says stepping back. "Thank you once again. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Arthur helps Gwen up carefully and they stand hand in hand smiling.

"If you need anything Jamie. Especially to help your sister." Gwen says. "Just let Arthur and I know."

"I will, thank you."

Jamie bows deeply and then walks out of the room.

Gwen sits back down on her chair and breaths a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok Guinevere?" Arthur asks kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine." she says placing her hands on his cheeks. "I just think I will not be kneeling on the floor for a while. My legs hurt a bit now."

Gwen smiles and kisses Arthur's forehead before releasing his cheeks so she can finish her food.

Arthur resumes his place in his chair and eats the remains of his stew.

"You can get some more if you want Arthur." Gwen says now she has finished her own food.

"I'm fine thank you." He says as Gwen yawns.

Arthur stands, goes beside Gwen, slides his arm under her legs, his arm around her waist and lifts her up.

He begins to walk over to the bed.

"Arthur. Just take me to our chambers. You know we don't sleep in here."

"Yes but," he says placing her on the soft covers. "There is a nice warm fire in here and not in our chambers." he pulls the covers from under her body and over, tucking her in. "You are already in your nightdress and I have tucked you into bed. Tomorrow, we will be in our chambers."

Gwen yawns again and her eyes begin to close.

"I am going to grab my night clothes from next door then return to you, I promise. I won't disturb you if you are asleep."

Gwen lazily nods her head against the pillow.

"Ok. I love you Arthur."

"I love you too."

Arthur gently presses his warm lips to hers and goes off to his and Gwen's shared chambers.

* * *

When Arthur returns changed into his nightclothes, Gwen is deep asleep and he is thankful for that as Merlin slips in to collect the dishes.

_'Why is she so beautiful even when sleeping?'_

"Merlin." Arthur whispers.

Merlin looks up him.

"What?" he whispers back.

Arthur picks the note up off the table and hands it to him.

"Read this."

Merlin reads the contents of the letter and a small smile appears.

"Why are you smiling?" Arthur whispers slightly suspicious.

"It means that we can take a longer walk instead of having to cut it short. She really needs to get out more."

"She does. Well maybe I could try and arrange something for us to do."

_'Taking her to Realmedle Castle for one.' _

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll go. See you in the morning in here?"

"Yeah, thanks Merlin."

Merlin smiles and turns to leave.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?" he asks turning around.

"Can I have some help with the candles?"

Merlin smiles. His eyes illuminate gold for a few moments and all the candles extinguish leaving the room in a slight glow from the fire burning in the hearth.

"Thank you."

Merlin nods his head and leaves.

Quietly, Arthur walks up to the bed and climbs in trying not to jostle Gwen out of her sleep.

His arm snakes around her growing waist and he snuggles up to her.

"I love you." he whispers into her hair. He places a small kiss on her neck and settles, spooning her from behind.

Arthur then falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**End note: Thanks for reading. I am hoping that updates will be a bit more regular. If not, deepest apologises. Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - A problem arises

**A/N: Hello! Here we go, chapter 16. Thank you fro your lovely reviews as usual! :) Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days as I have almost completed it!**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

The morning that greets Gwen is a pleasant one.

Beside her, Arthur is fast asleep and his arm is tight around her. She turns to face him.

_'I need to get up. Hmm, this may wake him up.'_

Gwen places a few kisses along his jaw hoping to wake him. Nothing.

She then kisses him fully on the mouth.

_'That may do it.'_

He squirms slightly but still doesn't wake.

_'How could that not work?! He had better let me go. I'm starving!'_

Losing her temper fast, she slaps him hard on the face. He wakes up immediately.

"Arthur, I need to get up."

"No you don't." he says sleepily, tightening his grip slightly.

"I do. Let me go." Arthur releases his grip and Gwen gets up quickly. "Where's Merlin? I'm starving."

"I'm sure he will be here soon." he says getting out of bed himself.

Gwen groans.

"Not soon enough! Why wouldn't you let me go?!" Gwen says her anger growing.

"I jus- Ow!" he says as a goblet makes contact with his forehead.

He walks towards her and is rewarded with another goblet at his forehead. Still, he continues to walk towards Gwen, slowly and on his guard.

He reaches out to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" Arthur puts his hands up, surrendering.

_'Mood swings again.'_ he thinks.

"I won't." he says softly.

"Just leave me."

"Why?"

"LEAVE ME!" she screams.

Arthur drops his hands and goes to the door. As he places his hand on the handle Gwen speaks up.

"Where are you going?" she asks tearfully as Arthur turns around.

"You don't want me here."

"No, I do. Don't leave me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it please..." Gwen bursts into tears and drops to the floor.

Arthur rushes to her and pulls her into his arms. She rests her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"No, no it is ok. I know you didn't mean it Guinevere."

Arthur strokes her hair as the tears subside.

"I hate hormones." she says into Arthur's now wet shoulder. Arthur laughs.

"Come on. Let's get you off this floor." he says gently standing and helping Gwen up.

"Thank you. But...I didn't hurt you when I threw the goblets did I?"

"No. But you do have very good aim."

"Well, I am your wife. I am sorry Arthur."

A few tears escape from her puffy, red eyes and rolls down Gwen's cheeks.

Arthur cradles her face in his big hands and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

"It's ok. I'm ok Guinevere. Don't get stressed. It isn't good for you or the baby is it." Gwen shakes her head. "Now, you sit down in your chair, I will get your dressing gown for you then if I can, light a fire to keep you warm." He presses his lips gently upon Gwen's.

When they part, Arthur leads Gwen to her chair, then goes to the wardrobe where her dressing gown is.

Arthur walks back to Gwen and helps her thread her arms through the sleeves.

"Thank you."

Arthur smiles, plants a kiss on her forehead then kneels by the fire.

He picks up the flint on the side and tries to ignite a flame. The strikes a few times and it doesn't work. He groans and continues trying.

_'Come on, come on!'_ he thinks to himself.

"Arthur." Gwen says behind him.

"No, I can do it Guinevere."

_'Of course you can.'_ Gwen thinks to herself. _'Just like those years ago.'_

Arthur continues to try and light the fire but continuously fails.

_'Why has it become so hard to light a damn fire?!' _

Gwen places a hand on Arthur's shoulder causing him to look at her.

"Arthur, you know how hopeless you can be with lighting a fire, remember?"

_It's what you do when you love someone, isn't it? _

_ If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself._

_ Don't worry. It won't._

_ Here, let me._

_ I'm a blacksmith's daughter, remember?_

"Arthur?"

Arthur snaps back to reality with a worried looking Gwen.

"Are you ok? You seemed a bit distant then." She reaches out and places her hand on his cheek which he leans into.

"Sorry." he says his hand clasping her wrist and his thumb circling on the smooth skin. "I was just thinking about that time many years ago when we were going to rescue Elyan from Cenred." Gwen smiles. "I remember how hopeless I was at lighting the fire."

"Yes, I was thinking about that. Come on, leave it for Merlin to sort out." She says tugging at his hand.

Arthur stands up as does Gwen. He sits down in her chair and Gwen sits on his lap, snuggling down in his arms.

"Today Guinevere, you are getting out of this nursery, and not returning for the rest of the day."

"Why?"

"Because you spend a bit too much time indoors. Fresh air is good for you and the baby."

"I know, I just feel so tired all the time and I am worried I will just topple over."

"You won't my love."

Arthur gently presses his lips to Gwen's forehead as a knock sounds at the door.

"Come in Merlin." Arthur calls out.

The door opens revealing Merlin with a large tray with Arthur and Gwen's breakfast and a pitcher of water.

His smile falters as he notices Gwen's red rimmed, puffy eyes.

"Gwen, are you ok?" he asks as he sets the tray down.

"Hormones." is her simple reply.

As he places out the plates and pours water into goblets for the royal couple, Arthur helps Gwen to climb off his lap and stand up. He then stands and walks over to pull her chair out for her.

"Thank you." she says sweetly.

She sits, looks at her plate and smiles.

The plate consists of fresh fruit, fresh bread and egg covered honey.

_'Just the way I like it.'_ she thinks to herself.

Arthur looks at her eating the combination and feels as though he is about to gag.

_'Egg and honey? The sooner the pregnancy is over the better. I cannot stand looking at Guinevere eating such strange an horrible food combinations.'_

Arthur's breakfast is fresh fruit and bread and a selection of nuts.

Whilst they are eating, Merlin walks to the royal chambers to fetch Arthur some clean clothes to wear.

* * *

Once Gwen finishes her food and water, she stands, kisses Arthur's forehead and walks off to the wardrobe where she pulls out a red dress which fans out just above her bump so it doesn't show through.

She goes behind the screen and begins to change.

Arthur polishes off his breakfast without any trouble. He suddenly hears a hiss of pain and stands immediately.

"Guinevere are you ok?" he asks taking a step towards the screen.

"Ow- I'm fine Arthur." she replies struggling to lace up her dress due to the pain.

"Do you want some help?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Arthur walks around the screen to see half of the back of her dress undone.

"You did well this time." Arthur says taking hold of the laces. "Why the hiss of pain?"

"My breasts hurt and when I put my arms in the sleeves, the dress brushed against them."

"I understand." he says.

Arthur then begins to carefully tie up the dress.

When he is finished, Arthur kisses the side of her neck.

"There you go my love. All done."

Gwen turns and places a small kiss on Arthur's lips.

"Thank you Arthur."

"My pleasure." he says stealing one more kiss from her.

Merlin returns through the door as Arthur and Gwen emerge from behind the changing screen.

Merlin stretches out his arms and hands Arthur his clothes.

"Thanks Merlin."

"No problem."

Merlin walks over to the bed and begins to right the covers as Gwen sit back down in her rocking chair. She picks up the blanket and thread and continues stitching the small dragon.

* * *

When Arthur has finishes changing, he walks over to Gwen and sits between her legs after nudging them apart.

"I've not seen that before." he says looking behind him at the blanket. "What is it?"

"It's a blanket for our children." she explains stilling her actions. "My mother made it for me when I was a baby and I want to give it to my children and then when they have children, they will give it to them."

Arthur smiles. "What are you stitching in?"

"Well, I have stitched 'Pendragon' on it and I am currently doing the wing of the dragon."

"Wow." he says kissing her knee. "You are amazing, you know that don't you."

"That's what you keep telling me." Gwen says and continues with the blanket.

Arthur looks at the baby clothes on the floor and Merlin walks over.

"Gwen, we will be going to the seamstresses in about half an hour then after we will go for a walk in the gardens and you can pick some flowers or something. That okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Merlin."

He nods then clears up the plates leaving the goblets and water pitcher.

"I'll be back when it is time to go Gwen."

"Okay." she says.

"Thanks Merlin." Arthur says and Merlin leaves.

A small kick on her side surprises Gwen and causes her to smile.

"Arthur." He turns to face her. "Give me your hand."

Arthur holds out his hand which Gwen takes and places it over the spot in which the baby kicked. The baby kicks again and a broad smile appears on Arthur's face.

He kneels up and kisses her stomach.

"I wish the baby were here now." Gwen says rubbing her thumb over Arthur's hand which is still on Gwen's bump.

"It must be hard. Having to carry a child and craving him or her to be cradled safe in your arms." Gwen just nods. "Well, only about 4 months to go now my love." Gwen laughs slightly.

"Hopefully those 4 months will come soon. Not just for the reason that I want my baby but because I want my body back!"

"The bump isn't that big Guinevere."

"Not huge yet no. But I'm fat and it would be lovely not to be so tired all the time!"

Arthur removes his hand and rests his head in her lap and Gwen strokes his head.

"Well, you look beautiful all the time to me."

"I don't."

"You do. You may not think so Guinevere but I most certainly do."

"Arthur stop. I'm fat and growing fatter by the day. I look horrible because I am constantly tired. There is no point in lying and saying that I look beautiful when I don't."

"I'm ignoring that comment." Arthur says which earns him a tug on his hair.

There is then a knock on the door then Merlin walks in.

"Are you ready Gwen?"

"Yes."

Gwen places the blanket down on her little table and has to nudge Arthur to be able to stand.

"I'll see you later Arthur." she says.

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

She leans in for a kiss and Arthur meets her half way. His arms encircle her waist and her hands rest on his shoulders.

_'I know they are in love but seriously? Now? When Gwen needs to go? Should I stop them? Go on Merlin. Just go for it.' _

Merlin loudly clears his throat interrupting the couple from their kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt but Gwen we do need to go."

Gwen quickly kisses Arthur's lips again then walks to the door.

"I'll see you at lunch Guinevere." Arthur says.

Gwen nods. "I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." Gwen smiles then leaves.

Arthur remains standing in his spot.

"I might as well go and train." he says to himself aloud and goes to find his chain mail.

* * *

After seeing the seamstresses and tweaking some of the designs they had made like reducing skirt size and more detail on the bodice, Gwen and Merlin are walking in the Royal Gardens.

Merlin feels a funny tingle run up his spine and the hairs on his neck stand up on end.

_'Magic? I doubt it. Probably nothing.'_ Merlin muses to himself.

Gwen stops at a bush of deep red roses and bends down to smell them.

The sensation builds within Merlin.

_'Something is definitely amiss here.'_

Gwen begins to straighten but her vision turns blurry. She places a hand to her forehead and she sways on the spot.

Queen Guinevere's world then goes black.

**End note: Reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
